MENDOKUSAI NO AI
by Ukeru V. Yomigaeru
Summary: menikah saat masih SMA sangatlah merepotkan. akankah tumbuh cinta atau malah menghancurkan segalanya? entahlah, hanya Author dan Allah yang tahu#plak Gak bisa bikin Summary
1. Chapter 1

"_Dengarkan aku cucuku."_

"_hn."_

"_Cucuku ... kakek sedih melihatmu hidup tanpa didampingi ayah dan ibu membuatmu sedikit berantakan... Kakek takut kau belok, menyukai sesama jenis, mabuk mabukan, tawuran dan Hobby balap liar mu. itu mengerikan. sekarang saja, saat aku masih ada kau sudah terlihat seperti laki-laki, urakan dan terkesan berantakan,"_

"_hn."_

"_Maka dari itukakek akan menikahkanmu."_

"_hn."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ayah dan ibu begitu hawatir padamu , nak. Kami akan meninggalkanmu yang pemalas ini pergi bertahun tahun. Siapa yang akan mengurusimu?"_

"_hn?"_

"_maka dari itu, kami akan menikahkanmu."_

"_hmm , ZzZZZZZzzzZZzZZZ..."_

**.**

**TITTLE: MENDOKUSAI NO AI**

**GENRE: ROMANCE , FRIENDSHIP , HUMOR(?) DLL**

**RATE: T**

**PAIR: SHIKAKURO **

**SLIGHT: SHIKATEMA , DEIKURO, SHIKAINO, GAAKURO, GAASAKU dll**

**-CHAPTER 1 –**

**Warning: semua kekurangan pasti ada di epep ini, mengingat ini epep pertama saya di epepen. Mohon dimaklum, kripik dan koran akan saya terima dgn senang hati, kalau bisa kripiknya jangan pedes-pedes takut sakit perut.**

**dan Shikamaru x Kurotsuchi memang belum pernah ada dicerita manapun, apalagi di Anime / manga Naruto sendiri. jadi ... yang suka silahkan baca, yang nggak suka silahkan klik Back .**

**nggak maksa, tapi kalo bisa RnR ya ... xD**

Pagi itu begitu cerah, sinar mentari tak sedikitpun malu menampakan cahaya-nya, menghangatkan mahluk bumi dibelahan siang. Memberi energi pada mereka untuk tetap bersemangat menjalani rutinitas kehidupan-nya.

Dibalik gorden merah hati itu, terlihat bayangan seseorang yang tengah memetik gitar diiringi alunan melody gitar yang ia petik sendiri. Sinar mentari yang menyorot terang melelui celah jendela membuatnya menghentikan aktivitas memetiknya, tangan-nya mencoba menyibakan gorden, dan menampakan wajahnya yang kusut, seakan ia membuang jauh jauh kesan 'cantik' dari wajah-nya diantara kebanyakan seorang gadis, nyaris orang-orang menyangka ia lak-laki jika hanya melihat sekilas dengan penampilan urakannya. Rambut-nya yang pendek kadang acak-acakan dan setelan pakaian yang jauh dari kata 'anggun' seperti Kolor dan kaos oblong... Dan ia tersenyum kecut menyadari ia harus melewati hari ini. Gadis itu pun beranjak untuk melakukan ritual mandi kilat dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah bernuansa kuno itu.

Brummmm brummm ... gadis itu menyalakan motor Drag hitam kesayangannya, dan tak lama kemudian ia melesat dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan ugal ugalan tanpa helm, membuat orang-orang yang dilewati-nya menyumpah-nyumpahi-nya agar celaka. Ia melewati bangunan megah dan terdapat gerbang besar bertuliskan "IWA HIGHSCHOOL" yang merupakan sekolah-nya sebuah STM, Berhenti sejenak. Hanya itu yang gadis tomboy itu lakukan. Bukannya masuk, padahal gerbang sebentar lagi ditutup tapi ia melah melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan sang Drag hitam. Sepertinya sekolah bukan tempat favorit nya, bukatinya bukannya buku yg ia bawa, ia malah membawa Gitar dan beberapa benda tajam.

.

.

.

"Yo! Kurotsuchi!" sapa seorang pria yang wajahnya diberi coretan berwarna ungu setelah gadis itu memarkirkan Drag hitamnya disebuah bangunan kumuh, dan menghampirinya.

"Yo! Kankuro." sambut gadis yang ternyata bernama Kurotsuchi itu menghampiri Kankuro-yang menyapa-nya tadi- dan mereka pun bersalaman seperti biasa.

"Bolos sekolah lagi heh?" tanya pria lain yang di dahinya terdapat tato 'ai' , ia memainkan rythm gitar kebanggaan-nya dengan lincah didalam bangunan itu.

"Yaaa seperti biasa, kau sudah tau sendiri..." jawabnya cengengesan, dan memasuki bangunan itu diikuti Kankuro di belakang.

"Kau itu pasti sudah sering dipanggil kesiswaan karena ulahmu itu?" tebak pria bertato ai tu lagi, yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh.

"Kau Juga Gaara..." timpal Kankuro ikut terkekeh.

"Tapi Kurotsuchi seorang perempuan Kankuro." jawab si tato 'ai' bernama gaara merengut, wajahnya terlihat manis saat berekspresi seperti itu.

"Apa bedanya?" sergah Kurotsuchi sambil membuka tas gitarnya, dan mengambil gitar Merah bermotif 'lambang negara Iwa' kesayanganya. "Lagipula aku bosan dengan Sekolah." tambahnya.

"Ya dan itu alasanmu mengapa pergi jauh hingga Suna?" tanya Gaara, bukan bertanya. Tepatnya menebak. Kurotsuchi hanya mengangkat alis dan bahunya.

"Ayo latihan!"

.

.

.

Suara gaduh dalam kelas tak lagi didengar oleh Shikamaru, pemuda dengan rambut pinaple style itu malah asyik dengan tidurnya saat guru Kakashi tidak masuk kelas. Bagi-nya ikut nimbrung dengan anak anak berisik itu merupakan hal yang merepotkan. Jika ia tidak tidur, pemuda ber-Marga Nara itu lebih memilih untuk menatap awan yang tenang diatas sana, itu lebih nyaman menurutnya.

_**Ring ding dongg .. **_suara bell pulang akhirnya terdengar juga, membuat mereka berhamburan keluar kelas, kecuali pemuda pinaple style bernama Shikamaru tadi. Ia masih terlelap. Seseorang menatapnya penuh arti. Kemudian menghampiri-nya, ia hendak membangukan sang pangeran Tidur, dengan menepuk pipi Shika pelan.

"Enghhh..." Shikamaru sedikit mengeliat, lalu membuka mata malasnya. "Ino?" gumam Shikamaru terbangun dari tidur-nya mengerenyit heran dengan kelasnya yang telah sepi dan seorang gadis pirang ponytail yang menepuk pipi-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu Shika, sekarang waktunya pulang." ucap gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu tersenyum lembut lalu beranjak pergi.

Shikamaru menatap punggung Ino "Terimakasih." gumamnya, masih terdengar oleh Ino.

Kemudian Shikamaru menyabet tas gendong hitamnya yg tergeletak di meja, dan keluar kelas seraya menguap lebar seperti biasa. Melangkah pelan, dan keluar dari Sekolah elit itu menggunakan mobil Sport hitam-nya dengan kecepatan rendah sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata "_mendokusai,_" Atau _merepotkan._"

.

.

.

Drttt... drrtt... Handphone itu bergetar, membuat sang pemilik segera merogoh saku celana-nya dan mengambil benda persegi panjang itu. Kedua temannya menatap kesal Gadis pemilik Handphone yang tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan Melody-nya.

Flip.

"Hallo..."

"_Kurotsuchi kau dimana?!_"

"Tak usah berteriak seperti itu Akatsuchi! Aku dengar."

"_Gomen. Kau dimana?_"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"_Kau pasti bolos lagi ha? Aku tak melihatmu disekolah._"

"Ya, sudah ya... mengganggu saja!"

"_Tunggu, kakek masuk Rumahsakit-_"

Flip. Sambungan telepon diputuskan, saat Kurotsuchi mendengar kata terakhir Akatsuchi, ia tersentak dan kembali menelepon-nya.

"_Seenaknya saja kau memutuskan telepon?! Aku belum selesai bicara!_"

"Ahh, lalu bagaimana keadaanya Aka?"

"_Kritis, sekarang ia dirujuk ke RS. Konoha kerena RS. Iwa tudak sanggup.._."

"Aku akan kesana."

Flip. Kurotsuchi cepat-cepat mematikan sambungan telepon-nya lagi, krisis pulsa. Padahal disebrang sana Akatsuchi msih ingin bercuap. Kurotsuci memasukan Gitarnya ke tas gitar.

"Siapa Kuro?" salah satu temannya bertanya setelah menghentikan permainan drum-nya, Gaara.

"Sepupuku," gadis itu menganbil kunci Motor-nya yg tergeletak di meja.

"Mau kemana? Latihan belum selesai!"

"Maaf, aku buru-buru..."

"Ada apa?" Kankuro heran melihat Kurotsuchi bergegas pergi.

"Kakekku masuk Rumah sakit, dan kritis. Aku harus cepat kesana. Maaf ya?" Jawab kurotsuchi segera menaiki Motornnya.

"Hati-hati Kurotsuchi!" teriak Kankuro, disertai Gaara yang menatap-nya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Yaa. Jaa ne... !" Kurotsuchi balas teriak dan melesatlah ia dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

"Nyehhh Polisi bodoh... kenapa mengejarku?" Gerutu Gadis itu mempercepat laju Drag-nya. Bukannya polisi ingin uang , tapi sudah sejak dulu kan sudah ada aturan kalau DRAG dilarang dibawa berkemudi didaerah perkotaan? Kurotsuchi –gadis itu- menyerah setelah beberapa KM main kejar kejaran dengan polisi didaerah konoha, bukanya ia lelah atau kalah-mengingat balap motor adalah hobby-nya-, tapi ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat kondisi kakek-nya. Akhirnya ia berhenti di pinggir jalan dan berkacak pinggang sambil menatap polisi dengan ganas.

"Hosh..hosh..hoshh.. tadi itu, hoshh 120km/jam?" ujar Polisi berjanggut itu ngos-ngosan setelah menghentikan motor yang biasa ia pakai berpatroli itu disamping Kurotsuchi. Gadis itu memutar bola mata-nya bosan.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?" Tanya Kurotsuchi dengan tampang polos sepolos-polosnya.

BLETAK!

"Itteiiii!" Jerit kurotsuchi setelah mendapatkan jitakan dahsyat dari polisi yang diketahui bernama 'Asuma' dari tag name-nya.

"Kau membahayakan dirimu dan pengendara lainnya, bodoh!" Sentak Asuma, Kurotsuchi hanya mengelus kepalanya yang terasa benjol.

"Bahkan kau tak memakai helm!"

"..."

"Dan mana kartu SIM mu? Perlihatkan padaku!"

"Umurku baru 16."

"Gzzz kau Ditilang dengan pelanggaran berlipat!"

"..."

"Pertama, Kau memakai DRAG di jalan Raya,"

"..."

"Kedua, Kau ugal-ugalan,"

"..."

"Ketiga, Kau tak mengenakan helm,"

"..."

"Dan terakhir, kau bahkan belum memiliki SIM."

"..."

"Menurut pasal blablabla dan blablabla, maka dari itu ..." Celoteh Asuma hingga mulutnya berbusa membuat telinga gadis yang tengah berkacak pinggang itu terasa _rawing_.

"STOP! Cukup... telingaku panas! Sekarang berapa yang harus kubayar agar dapat lolos darimu? Aku sedang buru buru!" Teriak gadis itu menghasilkan seringaian dari bibir sang Polisi.

"Baiklah .. hanya 500.000 Ryo!" Ucap Asuma ringan. Dan cukup untuk menghasilkan bunyi "HAAAHHHH?" dari mulut Kurotsuchi yang tengah merogoh saku lepetnya sambil membatin "Sial aku tak bawa uang cukup."

"Bagaimana?" Polisi itu semakin menyeringai lebar melihat gadis itu kalangkabut. "Atau kau mengizinkan aku membawa motormu ke Polres, dan jika sudah cukup uang kau boleh mengambilnyaa kembali." Tambah-nya. Kurotsuchi mendengus sebal.

"Kalau begitu kemarikan Kartu pelajarmu bocah..." Ucap Asuma seakan tahu yang ada didompet gadis itu.

Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan Motor kesayangannya bersama Kartu pelajar yang tadinya bertengger didompet tercinta.

.

.

.

"ARGH ... SIAL SIAL SIAL!" Jerit Kurotsuchi mengacak-accak rambut-nya sendiri yang memang berantakan, ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalanan dengan kesal dipunggungnya masih bertengger tas gitar-nya.

TAK... TLAK... KLANG...

Kurotsuchi menendangi setiap benda yang menghalangi jalannya, botol, kangeng bekas bahkan tong sampah. Langkahnya terhenti selelah tendangan terakhir yang mengenai tong sampah malang yang kini berantakan. Orang-orang menatap-nya aneh, menganggapnya gila? bisa jadi.

PLAK! Ia menepuk judat nya sekeras mungkin hingga terlihat semburat merah disana.

"Aww..." ia meringis merasa tolol dengan yang ia perbuat sendiri. "Dimana coba RS, konoha? Bahkan aku tak tahu."

Gadis itu terus berjalan asal-asalan mengikuti arah trotoar jalanan, lama-kelamaan ia lelah juga berjalan begitu ditambah beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya membuatnya risih. Ia kembali menendang kaleng bekas minuman isotonic yang menghalangi jalan-nya.

PLETAK!

Kurotsuchi menoleh, mendapati sebuah mobil sport hitam yang terkena kaleng yang ia tendang. Gadis itu memincingkan mata-nya berusaha melihat seseorang yang ada didalam sana, kaca yang gelap membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Ia sudah membayangkan kalau-kalau orang yang didalam sana berkumis lebat, mata-nya besar, rambut-nya ikal panjang dengan tato dosekujur tubuh-nya, menyeramkan. Kurotsuchi merinding, segera ia menggapai saku celana-nya dan mengambil sebuah belati untuk jaga-jaga apabila orang yang dihayalkan-nya itu mengamuk.

"Heii untuk apa itu?" Kaca mobil itu perlahan bergeser kebawah, dan membiarkan kepala seorang laki-laki menyembul disana, ia menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang dipegang Kurotsuchi dengan tatapan malas.

"Ehh," Kurotsuchi segera memasukan belatinya kembali ketempat asalnya. Gadis itu menatap wajah pria itu, rambutnya dikucir keatas seperti nanas, ekspresi wajahnya sangat malas. Membuat gadis itu terdiam sesaat.

"Buahahahahahaha." Kurotsuchi tertawa keras atas fikiran-nya yang membayangkan rupa si pemilik mobil yang ternyata meleset jauh, si laki-laki nanas hanya sweatdrop sesaat lalu memasang tampang malas-nya kembali. "merepotkan." Gumamnya masih sedikit heran dengan gadis yang kini memegangi perutnya setelah tertawa-tawa hingga meneteskan air mata.

"Anehh," celetuk laki-laki nanas itu lalu menggumam _"Mendokusai,"_ berulang kali.

"Hei... apa katamu barusan? nanas,"

Kurotsuchi mendekati mobil itu dan berkacak pinggang. Laki-laki nanas itu hanya melempar pandangan "_merepotkan_." Lama tak ada yang bicara hingga gadis itu memaksa aku masuk kedalam mobil karena merasa jadi bahan tontonan orang-orang yang tadinya berlalu-lalang, gadis itu mendapat sebuah ide untuk menumpang.

"Heeii kau mau apa?" celetuk anak laki-laki itu menatapi si gadis tomboy.

"Bawa aku pergi." Ucap gadis itu seenak-nya.

"Tapi," gumam laki-laki nanas itu bingung.

"Cepat! Nanas, atau aku yang setir!" ucap gadis itu galak.

"Aku punya nama." Gumam laki-laki itu sambi menguap hingga mata-nya berair.

"Ohh, baiklah siapa namamu?" kurotsuci memutar bola mata-nya bosan.

"Namaku Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara." Ucap laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, aku Kurotsuchi. Ayo pergi!"

"Kemana?"

"Err- ke RS. Konoha,"

Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Shikamaru itu mendadak nyengir, mrmbuat Kurotsuchi heran.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Tempat tujuanmu sudah didepan mata."

"Eh?" kurotsuchi mengedarkan pandangan sana kedepan, terpampang jelas tulisan RS. Konoha pada sebuah tugu bangunan besar yang merupakan tujuan-nya. Kurotsuchi garuk-garuk tengkuk malu, lalu melirik Shikamaru sekilas yang terlah memasang wajah malas sambil menguap.

TBC.

kayaknya kurang panjang ya ? =.=#salam dua jari .v


	2. Chapter 2

"_Dengarkan aku cucuku."_

"_hn."_

"_Cucuku ... kakek sedih melihatmu hidup tanpa didampingi ayah dan ibu membuatmu sedikit berantakan... Kakek takut kau belok, menyukai sesama jenis, mabuk mabukan, tawuran dan Hobby balap liar mu. itu mengerikan. sekarang saja, saat aku masih ada kau sudah terlihat seperti laki-laki, urakan dan terkesan berantakan,"_

"_hn."_

"_Maka dari itukakek akan menikahkanmu."_

"_hn."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ayah dan ibu begitu hawatir padamu , nak. Kami akan meninggalkanmu yang pemalas ini pergi bertahun tahun. Siapa yang akan mengurusimu?"_

"_hn?"_

"_maka dari itu, kami akan menikahkanmu."_

"_hmm , ZzZZZZZzzzZZzZZZ..."_

**.**

**TITTLE: MENDOKUSAI NO AI**

**GENRE: ROMANCE , FRIENDSHIP , HUMOR(?) DLL**

**RATE: T**

**PAIR: SHIKAKURO **

**SLIGHT: SHIKATEMA , DEIKURO, SHIKAINO, GAAKURO, GAASAKU dll**

**DISCLAIMER: NERUTO BY M.K**

**M.N.A BY UKERU V. YOMIGAERU**

**-CHAPTER 2 –**

**Warning: semua kekurangan pasti ada di epep ini, mengingat ini epep pertama saya di epepen. Mohon dimaklum, kripik dan koran akan saya terima dgn senang hati, kalau bisa kripiknya jangan pedes-pedes takut sakit perut.**

.

Aroma obat di bangunan serba putih ini memang sudah tidak asing dan sangat lah wajar. Hening sudah tentu menjadi titik senyap di setiap ruangannya. Bahagia dan kesedihan selalu ada di tempat ini, tempat yang diberi nama Rumah Sakit.

"KAKEEEEKKK!" Teriak gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu mendobrak(baca:membuka paksa) pintu rumah sakit Konoha tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam orang-orang disekelilingnya. Apalagi setelah ia berulang kali menabrak suster di koridor, tak lupa pengalamannya nyasar ke Ruang Mayat membuatnya sedikit merasakan trauma. Matanya menyisir setiap sudut ruangan, tak lama ia tersadar oleh sebuah jitakan yang mendarat dengan mulus dikepalanya.

BLETAK!

"Itteeeii-mppfff." Jeritnya tertahan oleh bekapan.

"Berisik Kuro-baka!"

Kurotsuchi segera menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya yang setengah raksasa*plak* itu hendak menjewer dirinya. Buru-buru ia menghindar dan melesat menuju kakeknya yang tergeletak lemah di kasur rawat-nya.

"Kakek..." panggilnya pelan, tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat sang kakek yang kelihatannya tertidur. Kurotsuchi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping kasur rawatnya. Perlahan mata sang kakek terbuka, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau datang juga cucuku." ucap kakek Oonoki mendapati cucu kesayangannya tengah terdiam menatap tubuh-nya yang dipasang alat-alat medis yang sama sekali Kurotsuchi tak tahu kegunaannya. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat, "Tentu, aku tak mau kehilangan mu _Oonoki chibi Jii-chan._"

BLETAK!

"Itteiii!" Jerit gadis itu lagi, entah yang keberapa ia menjerit akibat ter-jitak untuk hari ini, 'berapa kali lagi aku harus dijitak?' batin gadis itu memelas, ia merasa hari ini penuh penyiksaan. Jitakan terakhir itu berasal dari tangann kakek-nya sendiri, sesakit apapun Kakek, dia tetaplah kakek yang pemarah, kakek yang galak, kakek yang hobby menjitak jika sang cucu memanggilnya dengan landihan seperti itu. Namun jitakan kali ini tidak terlalu sakit bagi Kurotsuchi, mungkin karena kondisi kakek yang sedikit melemah, yang jelas ia menyayangi kakeknya, tentu dengan landihan kebanggaannya juga. Ia mengelus pelan kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau bolos sekolah?"

"Mungkin..." jawab Kurotsuchi santai, tak mengindahkan tatapan sang kakek yang terlihat serius. Hampir saja sebuah jitakan melayang kembali ke kepalanya, namun segera ia menghindar. Sang kakek menghela nafas berat.

"Dengarkan aku cucuku."

"hn." Sahut Kurotsuchi seenaknya, merasa pembicaraan akan mulai membosankan.

"Cucuku ... kakek sedih melihatmu hidup tanpa didampingi ayah dan ibu membuatmu sedikit berantakan... Kakek takut kau belok, menyukai sesama jenis, mabuk mabukan, tawuran dan Hobby balap liar mu. itu mengerikan. sekarang saja, saat aku masih ada kau sudah terlihat seperti laki-laki, urakan dan terkesan berantakan,"

"hn." Benar saja, ia segera memasang headset dikedua telinganya dan memutar lagu band kesayangannya, kemudian ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dikasur tempat berbaringnya sang kakek, dan menikmati belaian tangan sang kakek yang masih saja bicara, padahal cucunya sama sekali tak menghiraukan.

"Maka dari itukakek akan menikahkanmu."

"hn." Kurotsuchi hanya mengangguk-angguk menikmati lagu yang mengalun ditelinga-nya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Sang kakek hanya tersenyum mengira cucunya menyetujui apa yang ia katakan barusan, ia kembali mengelus kepala cucu kesayangannya dengan sayang.

.

.

.

"Kau kira ini akan berhasil?"

"Aku yakin, dan memang begitu seharusnya."

"Tapi jika kulihat anak itu sepertinya tidak baik."

"Dia hanya kurang perhatian."

"Apa tidak akan apa-apa? Anak kita kan pemalas. Pemalas dengan nakal. Apa tidak akan berantakan?"

"Tidak. Mereka akan saling menjaga, saling melengkapi dan saling melindungi. Sepemalas apapun anak kita, dia akan manjaga gadis itu, dan mencoba merubahnya menjadi lebih baik."

"Begitu? Apa menurutmu ini tidak memaksakan kehendak?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita cepat memberitahunya tentang ini. Tapi bagaimana jika ia menolak?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak boleh dan tidak akan bisa menolak."

"Huhh... kau memang keras kepala Shikaku."

"Hn."

Begitulah terdengar percakapan di ruang keluarga Nara, Shikaku nara dan Istrinya Yoshino Nara. Kedengarannya cukup serius dan mungkin merepotkan.

"Tadaima... hoammm..." Ucap seorang Nara muda memasuka kediamannya, dengan malas ia berjalan melewati setiap inchi lantar rumah yang terasa luas untuk sampai ke Kamar. Ia melewati ruang kaluarga dan disambut hangat oleh sang ibu, sedangkan sang ayah hanya diam seperti biasa, ekspresi berfikir selalu melekat di wajah tegasnya.

"Okaeru, Shikamaru." Sambut Yoshino-sang Ibu- seraya tersenyum, yang disambut hanya menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya yang seperti nanas.

"Duduklah Shika, sebentar." Ucap Yoshino menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa sebelahnya, diantara mereka.

"Eng? Ayah? Tumben dirumah jam segini?" gumam Shikamaru mengucek matanya dengan malas, lalu menghampiri keduanya dan duduk diantara keduanya.

"hn."

"Tak kusangka Anakku sudah sebesar ini," ucap Yoshino mengelus rambut nanas milik Shikamaru, "Kurasa baru kemarin aku menggendong dan menimangmu." Lanjutnya.

"Ah ibu..." Shikamaru merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Sang ibu dengan manja(?) dan mendapat belaian hangat dirambutnya, sensasinya membuat kedua mata Nanas muda itu berat, mengantuk. Sebenarnya ngantuk sudah jadi kesehariannya. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Ayah dan ibu begitu hawatir padamu , nak. Kami akan meninggalkanmu yang pemalas ini pergi bertahun tahun. Siapa yang akan mengurusimu?" Yoshino bicara lagi, masih setia membelai rambut putra nya satu-satunya itu.

"Hn?" Gumam Shikamaru sebisanya diantara sadar dan tidak.

"Maka dari itu, kami akan menikahkanmu." Ucap Shikaku datar, ia menunggu jawaban Shikamaru. Hening beberapa menit, tak ada Reaksi apapun membuat Kepala keluarga nara itu menoleh... dan-

"Hmm , ZzZZZZZzzzZZzZZZ..."

PLAK! Shikaku menepuk Jidatnya sendiri dengan OOC setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Nanas mudanya, sedangkan Yoshino hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Suaminya yang sangatlah langka.

.

.

.

Terik matahari senja masih saja terasa panas di Iwa, membuat siapapu merasa tak betah memakai pakaian*plak*. Dengan headset yang setia menggantung di telinganya, Kurotsuchi turun dari bus umum dari Konoha ke Iwa. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin pulang, bukan hanya karena ingin menunggu kakeknya hingga sembuh, tapi juga rasa malasnya untuk pergi sekolah esok hari seperti pesan kakeknya membuatnya tambah berat melangkah. Huh, ia bingung terkadang kakeknya bisa menjadi sangat cerewet dan keibuan. Ia menghela nafas, melangkah selangkah demi selangkah menuju kediamannya. Ia melihat kaleng minuman isotonic yang tergeletak begitu saja, ia hendak menedangnya seperti biasa, tapi kemudian ia malah teringat sesuatu, teringat Pria nanas yang membuatnya sedikit malu. Dan bahkan ia Lupa lagi siapa namanya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya kembali, diotaknya terus berfikir "siapa sih? Siapa nanas itu? Kenapa aku jadi pelupa? Haduhhh pikun..."

Setelah sekita 10 menit ia sampai ke kediamannya, ia segera merogoh kunci rumah di sakunya, lalu memasukannya ke lubang kunci, memutarnya hingga dua kali, lalu tangannya memutar knop pintu perlahan hingga terdengar suara 'klek' dan terbukalah pintu itu, Kurotsuchi segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya, "Tadaima..." gumamnya pelan, ia langsung menuju kamarnya yang agak-bukan agak, tapi berantakan, memang berantakan layaknya kamar laki-laki. Ia menghela nafas, entah yang keberapa kali, diam di kamar ini selalu membuatnya merasa sakit.

Kurotsuchi perlahan menduduki kasurnya yang dilapisi sprei merah, ia membuka laci samping tempat tidurnya, mengambil sebuah foto yang berfigura merah. Mata kelamnya menembus menatap foto dirinya saat memiliki rambut panjang hingga pinggul, ia tersenyum ia merasa melihat dirinya yang lain, dirinya yang anggun dan selalu tersenyum ceria. Lalu ia beralih pada orang disebelahnya pada foto, seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning terang panjang yang merangkulnya sengan senyum yang sama, pandangannya berubah sayu.

"Huhh... kau jangan menertawakanku." Gumam kurotsuchi pelan, ia memasukan kembali foto itu ke laci. Ia mmbuka tas gitar dan mengambil gitarnya, kemudian dipetiknya perlahan dawai-dawai gitar yang ada dengan kunci sederhana.

"_Senja di sore itu.._

_Menemani kepergianmu..._

_Saat kau ucap kata..._

_Tak lagi bersamaku..._

_Perih yang aku rasa..._

_Mungkin takkan pernah kau duga..._

_Cinta yang dulu ada..._

_Kini telah kau bawa..._"

Dentingan dawai gitar mengiringi nyanyian sendunya, gadis itu benar-benar hanyut dalam memmory masa lalunya. Kadang semua itu membuatnya merasa sangat cengeng karena selalu tak bisa menahan air mata saat mengingat hal-hal kecil yang dilaluinya dimasa lalu bersama orang yang ada dalam foto bersama dirinya.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menyapa, memaksa setiap insan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya dengan semangat baru dan motivasi baru. Suara ayam jantan turut mengusik mimpi setiap orang yang masih bergulat dengan bantal guling tercinta.

Drrrttt... drrrtt.. hendphone itu bergetar, membangunkan pemiliknya. Dengan gerakan meraba-raba Kurotsuchi-sang pemilik handphone- mengambil handphonenya di bawah bantal.

"Hoamm... Akatsuchi telfon? sudah Pagi? Pasti nyuruh Sekolah? Tidak! malas kali aku." Jerit Gadis itu malah kembali menarik selimutnya yang sempat melorot hingga kaki, bahkan menolak untuk mengangkat telfon dari sepupunya. Lihat saja, bahkan dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang kemarin. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mandi. Ckckck

Hingga handphone itu berhenti bergetar, fyuhh. Drrttt... drrrttt... ternyata bergetar lagi, mata kelam gadis itu menatap Layar Handphone yang menunjukan sang penelfon.

"Gaara?" Ia mengerenyit sejenak, tak biasanya Gaara menelfon sepagi ini. lalu segera mengangkat telfon dari Gaara,

Flip. "Hallo,"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu..._"

"Ohayou mou, hm tumben. Ada apa panda?"

"_Cihh,_"

Gradak. Gruduk...

"Gzz... apa sih itu?"

"..."

Gradak. Gruduk...

"He?" Kurotsuchi menajamkan pendengaranya, seolah terusik oleh suara dibalik jendela kamarnya yang tertutupi gorden, perlahan ia menyibak selimutnya san turun dari ranjang. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan dan mata yang sedikit sembab.

"Sebentar Gaara, ada suara mencurigakan." Ucap Kurotsuchi sok detektif.

"_Ada apa?_"

"Entahlah..."

Perlahan ia menyibak gorden, tidak ada siapa-siapa...

Kemudian ia membuka jendela, tidak ada siapa-si- "GYAAAAAAAAA."

"_Heii Kuro kau kenapa?_ Apa yang terjadi?!"

Dua orang bermasker menyeretnya paksa. "Hieeee lepaskan aku!"

"_Heii, Hallo, Haloo!_"

PRAK. Handphone malang itu terjatuh hingga terlepas menjadi tiga bagian.

"Psttt diam!" Ucap salahsatu pria bermasker. Yang satunya mengikat kedua tangan Gadis itu kebelakang.

"Siapa kalian?! Ukhh." Kurotsuchi menatap keduanya tajam.

DUG! Kurotsuchi menendang anu pria bermasker yang mengikat kedua tangannya kebelakang...

"Ouchh... SIALAN KAU." Pria bermasker itu menjerit kasakitan, dan melepaskan pegangan pada kedia tangan Kuro yang sudah diikat, otomatis gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur ke depan dengan elit. "Argghh.." seketika pipi putih Kuro memerah dibagian kanan akibat tersungkur ke tanah.

"Hiiee kau melukainya, BAKA!" Ucap pria bermasker yang satu membangunkan Kurotsuchi yang masih meringis menahan perih dipipinya. Sedangkan pria bermasker satu lagi masih loncat-loncat gaje mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit bekas tendangan yang mengenai anu-nya.

"Sudah, kami tak akan melukaimu lagi. Menurut saja," Ucap Pria bermasker itu lagi, Kurotsuchi memutar bola matanya bosan"TOLONG! TOLO-mffp." Teriakan Kurotsuchi tertahan oleh bekapan si pria bermasker dan kemudian tutup dengan solatif.

"JANGAN NGEYEL! KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENGAPA-APAKAN MU." Ucap si pria bermasker itu membopong kuro menuju mobil JIP coklat, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Gadis itu hanya mendengus sebal, ia berfikir akan menjadi tawanan yang harus di tebus anggota keluarga dengan sejumlah uang yang dipinta si penculik. Sangat menyebalkan!

"Bawa dia turun." Ucap si pria bermasker yang menyetir, sedangkan yang satunya segara membopong Kurotsuchi paksa keluar, lalu memasuki sebuah bangunan entah dimana, Gadis itu menatap tajam orang yang menggendongnya, ia tak mau meronta untuk menghindari bahaya terjatuh dari gendongan dan terluka lagi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu nona, aku jadi takut.. sudah tubuhmu itu berat kau tah!" Ucap si pria bermasker itu dengan nada yang menjijikkan bagi Kurotsuchi, gadis itu melotot garang mendengar kata **tubuhmu berat** dari sang pria bermasker.

"Duduklah manis disini." Ucap pria bermasker itu mendudukan kurotsuchi disebuah kursi dengan tangan yang masih terikat, lalu ia pun melepaskan solatif dimulut kurotsuchi dengan cepat dan menghasilkan bunyi 'srett.' Dan ringisan kesakitan.

"Mau diapakan sih? Gyaaa mpp..." tiba-tiba seseorang yang melambai menghampirinya dan menekan kedua pipi kurotsuchi dan kemudia mengeluarkan sekotak-

.

.

.

.

KOSMETIK.

**TBC**

Wkwkwkwk ciaaa akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin juga... xD

RnR!

Re-Review:

**Dikdik717** Woooo makasih un udah mau baca.*terharu* Iya ni udah di lanjudd ... semoga kau suka ..

**Ruki Scarffy** Hu'um ini udah dilanjyuttt.. happy reading, un...

**Ochi natachan** 39 nata chaann .. aku senang kalau kau suka, mungkin FF ini menghipnotismu untuk tertawa.. *plak xD

Ini chapter 2 nya un .. semoga kau suka ..

**WaffleAndCream** Jiahhh segitu juga jariku sudah kriting un .. wkwk xD

Woooo sejak kapan? Memangnya Aku baru membuat FF humor berapa kali? Wkwk xD

Aku juga belajar dari kalian .. :D

Ote un, makasihh atas kritik dan sarannya.. :Dd

Yo, ini chapter 2nya, semoga kau suka ...


	3. Chapter 3

"_Dengarkan aku cucuku."_

"_hn."_

"_Cucuku ... kakek sedih melihatmu hidup tanpa didampingi ayah dan ibu membuatmu sedikit berantakan... Kakek takut kau belok, menyukai sesama jenis, mabuk mabukan, tawuran dan Hobby balap liar mu. itu mengerikan. sekarang saja, saat aku masih ada kau sudah terlihat seperti laki-laki, urakan dan terkesan berantakan,"_

"_hn."_

"_Maka dari itukakek akan menikahkanmu."_

"_hn."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ayah dan ibu begitu hawatir padamu , nak. Kami akan meninggalkanmu yang pemalas ini pergi bertahun tahun. Siapa yang akan mengurusimu?"_

"_hn?"_

"_maka dari itu, kami akan menikahkanmu."_

"_hmm , ZzZZZZZzzzZZzZZZ..."_

**.**

**TITTLE: MENDOKUSAI NO AI**

**GENRE: ROMANCE , FRIENDSHIP , HUMOR(?) DLL**

**RATE: T**

**PAIR: SHIKAKURO **

**SLIGHT: SHIKATEMA , DEIKURO, SHIKAINO, GAAKURO, GAASAKU dll**

**DISCLAIMER: NERUTO BY M.K**

**M.N.A BY UKERU V. YOMIGAERU**

**-CHAPTER 3–**

**Warning: semua kekurangan pasti ada di epep ini, mengingat ini epep pertama saya di epepen. Mohon dimaklum, kripik dan koran akan saya terima dgn senang hati, kalau bisa kripiknya jangan pedes-pedes takut sakit perut.**

Pagi ini cukup cerah, matahari selaku penerang alam tak segan menyumbangkan energinya, masih setia dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Tuhan Y.M.E, burung-burung belum kehabisan suara untuk berkicau memberi melody yang harmony menyatu dengan angin yang masih saja belum mendapatkan tujuannya.

"GYAAAA APA-APAAN INI?!" sebuah teriakan seorang gadis memecahkan kedamaian yang tercipta, ia menggosok-gosok pipinya kuat, berharap bedak yang cukup mengganggu kulit wajahnya itu hilang.

"Hohoho... itu bedak terbaik kami, tak akan luntur selama 10 jam." Ucap seorang entah pria atau wanita yang tengah membereskan kotak kosmetiknya dengan puas setelah menyulap gadis tomboy yang ada dihadapannya itu menjadi gadis cantik yang berlapis make-up agak tebal untuk menutupi luka lecet yang menemplok manis dipipi kanannya, dikedua matanya terpasang bulu mata palsu yang lentik, cukup membuatnya sulit untuk membuka mata, tak lupa eye shedow dan blush-on dipadu dengan lipgloss pink cherry yang tertata rapi dengan kontras yang pas diwajahnya yang memang manis.

"APA?!" Kurotsuchi-gadis itu- menatap horror pada orang dihadapannya, orang yang tak ia kenal dan memang tak ingin ia kenal. _Sebenarnya aku mau diapakan?_ Batinnya merinding.

"Ayoo sayang ganti baju..." seorang lain menyembul dari balik pintu dengan menenteng gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan dan juga sarung tangan panjang dengan warna senada. Gadis itu menggeleng, kedua onyx nya menatap horror jenis pakaian yang belum pernah ia kenakan selama ini.

***###***

"TARA! Lihat dirimu, cantik bukan?" ucap si melambai yang sedari tadi merubah penampilan Kurotsuchi, ia menghadapkan gadis itu didepan cermin besar. Entah bagaimana caranya ia membujuk gadis itu untuk mau mengenakan pakaian yang ia berikan, tak lupa rambut hitam pendeknya digelung keatas tak menyisakan poni, lalu menjepitkan sebuah jepit bunga putih besar dengan kain putih transparan yang melambai jatuh hingga pinggul. Gadis itu menganga.

"Siapa itu?" gumamnya pelan, "Itu bukan aku." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau sangat cantik," ucap orang tadi "Dan jangan lupa pakai ini." Lanjutnya menyodorkan sepasang Highheels(?) 12 cm berwarna putih dengan motif bunga yang terlihat anggun, gadis itu melotot. "Aku tidak bisa memakai egrang(?)" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba teringat permainan tredisional dari indonesia yang merupakan alat bermain yang tinggi untuk berjalan dibuat dari mambu. Namun orang itu tak perduli, sebisanya ia memaksa gadis itu memakai sepatu yang telah disiapkan, lalu membawanya kembali pergi dengan mobil yang telah disiapkan.

"Ne... kenapa ke sini?" Kurotsuchi melongo mobil itu diparkirkan disamping sebuah gereja tua di daerah Iwa. Gadis itu mulai menerawang, sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadanya? Prediksi-prediksi mulai bermunculan diotaknya, ia menggeleng pelan lalu memandang orang yang membawanya.

"Ayo masuk." Ucap orang itu, Kurotsuchi hanya menurut otaknya masih bekerja keras memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya selanjutnya, ia tak tahu. Kedua matanya bergulir menatap sekeliling gereja, lama sekali ia tak mengunjungi tempat semacam ini. Ia sejenak merenung sebelum kornea matanya menangkap orang yang dikenalnya, kakek Oonoki, dibelakangnya ada Akatsuchi, lalu seorang yang ia yakini adalah pendeta dan ada dua orang lain yang ia tidak kenal.

"Sebenarnya aku mau diapakan?" Tanya gadis itu menatap tajam orang yang membawanya tadi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, percayalah... rilex saja, dan tetaplah tersenyum agar terlihat anggun." Ucap orang itu seenaknya saja mengatur. Gadis itu memutara bola matanya bosan sambil mendengus.

"Ayo jalan kesana," ucap orang itu lagi, kurotsuchi menatapnya sekilas, orang itu malah tersenyum sok imut sambil mengangguk, gadis itu bersusah payah berjalan dengan alas kaki yang sangat berpotensi untuk jatuh. Ia mendekat kepada sang kakek tanpa bicara, masih sibuk dengan pikiranya.

"Nee... kenapa aku dibawa kemari? Mendokusai.." ucap seorang pria ber-kemeja putih dan ber-jas hitam rapi dengan rambutnya yang tetap Pinnaple style, Kurotsuchi sukses menoleh, "Shikamaru? Ya aku ingat dia shikamaru," batinya baru ingat, "Lalu ada apa dia kesini?" otak kurotsuchi masih sulit mencerna apa yang akan terjadi, loading lalu error, loading lalu error dst...

Shikamaru menatap sekeliling, "Ayah, ibu..." gumamnya heran, kedua orang merepotkan yang sukses menculiknya saat akan menuju sekolah, tak lupa memaksanya menjadi tampan lalu menyeretnya ke tempat ini menuntun Shikamaru menuju orang tuanya. Shikamaru menatap ayahnya meminta penjelasan, namun yang ditatap hanya diam.

Pendeta itu menuju kedepan mimbar(?) diikuti Ayah Shikamaru yang menyeret Shikamaru kesana, pendeta itu merbicara panjang lebar. Pendeta lalu berkata, "Keluarga dan sahabat terkasih, yang telah berkumpul dalam tempat yang indah ini untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara yang suci dari ikatan pernikahan, apakah anda dengan tulus bersedia memberikan wanita ini kepada pria ini dalam kunci pernikahan?"

Kakek oonoki menyeret Cucunya yang masih bengong kedepan altar, gadis itu baru menyadari ini adalah upacara pernikahan.

"Ya, saya bersedia menyerahkan cucu saya," Ucap kakek Oonoki menyerahkan tangan kanan cucunya yang ia gandeng pada genggaman tangan Shikamaru. Kedua insan itu masih mencoba bangun dari moment yang ia kira mimpi. Kakek oonoki kembali ketempat dengan terbatuk.

"Na-naniiii? Menikah?!" Batin mereka kompak.

"Saudara Nara Shikamaru, bersediakah anda, dihadapan Allah dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" Ucap dan tanya Pendeta itu menatap Shikamaru yang masih linglung. "Saya... ber-bersedia," Shikamaru masih terlihat ragu, agak nya ia ingin berteriak _APA-APAAN INI?! _Tapi itu sangat memalukan dan sangat sulit ia lakukan.

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?" tanya Pendeta lagi, Pemuda nanas itu melirik Kurotsuchi yang terlihat gelisah dan tak mengerti, lalu ia menatap Ayah dan Ibunya, mereka hanya mengangguk. Beberapa menit hening, pendeta terlihat kesal menunggunya. Otaknya yang ber IQ tinggi terasa sangat rudet saat ini, "Saya bersedia" ucap Shikamaru Kemudian, ia terlihat masih ingin berteriak protes akan acara ini.

Kurotsuchi tidak mengerti jalan pikiran si Nanas yang begitu saja menyetujui hal yang bahkan tak pernah diketahuinya, bahkan mereka baru sebatas tahu nama.

"Saudari Kurotsuchi, bersediakah anda, dihadapan Allah dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah dan senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sedang anda pegang sekarang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" Kini Pendeta menatap Kurotsuchi, gadis itu bingung, ia menatap sang kakek, ia ingin berkata _TIDAK_, namun sang kakek menatapnya mengerikan sekaligus memohon. "sa...saya," Gadis itu benar-benar ragu, gadis tu menatap Shikamaru sejenak, seperti meminta persetujua. Hening... membuat orang yang ada disitu gereget. Ia menggigit bibir, air matanya nyaris meluncur "Saya bersedia."

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk menerima dia sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?" Kurotsuchi diam sejenak, mengenang masa-masa yang ia lalui, "Saya bersedia." Ia memejamkan mata masih menahan airmata yang ingin cepat lepas. Ia berjanji akan memprotes kakeknya setelah ini.

"Shikamaru, apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian yang kudus ini?" tanya pendeta lagi, Shikamaru celingukan, ayahnya memberikan sebuah cincin kepada anak tunggalnya itu. Shikamaru menjawab, "Ya, saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

Shikamaru menjawab, "Sebuah cincin."

"Di segala zaman dan diantara semua manusia, cincin telah menjadi sebuah symbol yang sangat berarti, lalu, pada waktu yang suci ini, sebuah symbol dari tindakan anda, kesetiaan yang tiada batas. Cincin ini berbentuk lingkaran, tidak memiliki awal dan tidak memiliki akhir; sehingga sampai masa tua anda, hingga kematian dan sampai selamanya anda harus mempertahankan janji yang tidak dapat digugat ini yang telah ditandai dan dimateraikan oleh sebuah cincin. Sebagai sebuah ingatan yang terus-menerus dari makna yang dalam ini, maka tempatkanlah cincin ini pada jari pasangan anda dan ulangilah apa yang akan saya ucapkan."

"Saya, Shikamaru Nara mengambil engkau, Kurotsuchi, sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seteruusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama kita masih hidup. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setia saya memberkahi engkau, semua ucapan-ucapan baik saya akan saya bagi bersama denganmu, di dalam nama Bapa, dan Anak, dan Roh Kudus, memberkati sampai selama-lamanya. Amin." Shikamaru mencoba menuruti apa yang dikatakan pendeta dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kurotsuchi dan berharap semua ini cepat berlalu dan terbangun?

"Kurotsuchi apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan anda, sebuah tanda bagi perjanjian yang kudus ini?"

Kakek Oonoki sempat menyelipkan cincin pada genggaman cucunya tadi, "Y...ya, "saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Sebuah cincin."

"Mensahkan dengan signifikasi yang sama sebagaimana dengan cincin yang telah anda terima, sebuah lingkaran emas yang berharga yang mengindikasikan dari kedalaman kasih anda dan kesetiaan yang sungguh-sungguh, tempatkanlah cincin ini pada jari pasangan anda dan ulangilah apa yang akan saya ucapkan."

"Saya, Kurotsuchi menerima engkau Shikamaru Nara, sebagai suamiku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seteruusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama masa kita hidup berdua. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setia saya memberkahi engkau, semua ucapan-ucapan baik saya akan saya bagi bersama denganmu, di dalam nama Allah Tritunggal berkat dari Bapa, dan Anak, dan Roh Kudus, Amin." Sama hal nya Kurotsuchi menuruti apa yang dikatakan Pendeta itu dan menyematkan cincin di jari manis Shikamaru.

"Dan sekarang, melalui kebajikan yang dikuasakan kepada saya sebagai seorang pelayan dari bla bla bla..."

"Dan atas anda Shikamaru Nara serta anda Kurotsuchi yang akan membantu dia dalam segala pekerjaannya, semoga berkat dari surga berdiam selamanya, yang membuat anda berdua menjadi sebuah berkat bagi setiap orang yang mengenal anda dan mengasihi anda. Untuk tujuan itu mari kita berdoa" pendeta berdoa

"Silahkan Saudara Shikamaru mencium Saudari Kurotsuchi yang telah menjadi Istri anda," Ucap pendeta menyeringai mesum*plak*

Dua insan itu saling pandang dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, pipi sang gadis bertambah merah lebih dari blush-on yang mewarnai pipinya. Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal. Err-

"Silahkan." Kata pendeta itu lagi,

"Eng- boleh?" tanya Shikamaru pelan berbisik ditelinga gadis itu, "e-ehh... ta-tapi," Gadis itu menjadi gugup, kakeknya mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan Shikaku dan Yoshino sedikit terkikik.

"Hanya simbol," Shikamaru berbisik lagi, "Ba-iklah." Kurotsuchi mengangguk pelan ia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

CUP, kedua bibir itu hanya sebatas menempel beberapa detik, dan disambut tapuk tangan aneh.

.

.

.

Kini mereka duduk di ruang keluarga Kurotsuchi, lengkap dengan kakek Kurotsuchi dan ayah-ibu shikamaru. Kini Kurotsuchi telah kembali mengenakan kaos dan calana jeans selutut, wajahnyapun sudah tidak ber make-up setelah dikompres air hangat, sedangkan Shikamaru masih mengenakan kemeja putih yang tidak rapi lagi. Suasana Memang agak canggung dan Hening karena dua orang yang baru saja menjadi Suami-istri muda itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, kacuali ayah-ibu Shikamaru dan Kakek Oonoki yang mengobrol ala orang tua yang sangat membosankan.

"kakek, a-aku mau bicara." Kurotsuchi membungkuk mencoba sopan pada mertuanya, dan melenggang menuju kamar, sang kakek berjalan mengikuti sang cucu.

"Kek, apa maksud semua ini?" Gadis itu telah mencurahkan air matanya, ia hampir melepas cincin yang ia pakai, namun dicegah sang kakek.

"Demi kebaikanmu..." Ucap kakek serius.

"Tidak! Kebaikan macam apa ini kek?" Ucap Kurotsuchi diantara isakkannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak,"

"Tapi kek, aku-"

"Ughh.."

"Kakek, kau baik baik saja?" seketika gadis itu panik, kakek tiba-tiba mengerang, tangannya memegang kepalanya seperti menahan sakit.

"Tolong... Sh-Shika, tolong!"

"Ayah, ibu... ini," Shikamaru menatap kedua orang tuanya,

"Kau punya asuhan baru," ucap Shikaku. Yoshino hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Mendokusai," shikamaru menguap.

"Tolong... Sh-Shika, tolong!"

Reflek mereka saling berpandangan, "Apa yang terjadi?" Yoshino angkat bicara. Tanpa diperintah, Shikamaru segera menuju asal suara. Aepertinya keadaan kakek kembali Drop, mereka segera membawa kakek ke RS. Terdekat.

"Nara, Jaga Cucuku baik-baik." Ucap Kakek pada Shika saat keadaannya mulai membaik di RS, tinggal ada Shikamaru dan Kurotsuchi disitu.

"Hn, baiklah mendokusai..." Ucap Shikamaru mati-matian menahan menguap.

"Dan kau Cucuku, jadilah Istri yang baik. Hilangkan semua kebiasaan lamamu,"

"Mana bisa?!" gadis itu mendengus.

"Dengarkan dulu!" Geram kakek, "Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang mengurus surat pindah sekolahmu, satu sekolahan dangan suamimu. Sekarang kau boleh pulang ke Konoha, dan besok boleh mulai bersekolah di Konoha High school."

"NANI?!"

"Pstt kau tak ingin memperpayah keadaan kakekmu kan?" Shikamaru berbisik selagi membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya, Kurotsuchi mengangguk matanya mendelik pada sang pembekap. "Hn bagus, ayo pulang kerumahmu mengambil bajumu secukupnya..." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, Shikamaru masih berkonsentrasi dengan menyetir mobil, waktu sudah tidak menunjukan siang. Hening... kurotsuchi tak suka hening sebenarnya, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tak mungkin bernyanyi-nyanyi gila kan? Setelah mengambil beberapa pakaian di Rumah, kurotsuchi terpaksa ikut dengan orang yang kini berstatus suami untuknya.

"Shika- namamu Shikamaru Nara, benar?" Tanya kurotsuchi kemudian tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang lurus menatap depan.

Orang yang dipanggi hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dengan menyetir. "Hm, ya... Hoamm." Jawabnya. "Dan kau Kurotsuchi, benar? Kurotsuchi Nara." Ucap pria nanas itu tak lupa menguap.

"Heii jangan merubah Marga orang seenaknya!" Kurotsuchi mendadak ngotot mengerikan, membuat yang diajak bicara menggumam _mendokusai _berulang kali dihatinya.

"Tapi kenyataannya Marga mu sudah menjadi _Nara_," Ucap Shikamaru enteng, gadis itu menerawang, iya juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka harus menjadi istri secepat ini dengan orang yang bahkan hanya kutahu namanya..."

"..."

"Apa kau tidak menyesal dengan pernikahan ini?" Tanya Gadis itu tiba-tiba,

"Hn, mungkin tidak... kita jalani saja, sepertinya ini kerjaan ayah-ibuku dan kakekmu yang menghawatirkan kita, kudengar orangtuaku akan meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun ke luar negri, dan kakekmu sakit..." gadis itu hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, memang otak cerdas Laki-laki itu dengan mudah menebak apa yang terjadi. "Lalu?"

"Ya mudah saja, kita bisa bercerai setelah lulus SMA, saat itu mereka sudah tidak akan mengkhawatirkan kita."

"Semudah itu?" Gadis itu menatap tajam pria yang masih saja terlihat tenang dihadapannya, tapi terlihat dari matanya Shikamaru terlihat tertekan, sekeliling matanya terlihat menghitam, seperti menahan perasaan kecewa atau kesal atau apalah itu. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tak mengerti tentang Psikis seseorang, ia hanya mengira pria itu memang selalu tenang dan meneria apapun itu, "Yang benar saja, pernikahan bukan mainan-" gadis itu diam sejenak, "Tapi... kau benar juga,"

**TBC**

Anno, gomen kalau acara pernikahannya tidak sesuai, soalnya aku kan non-Kristen jadi ini juga Copas di Google, gomen-gomen ... ceritanya juga jadi rada aneh... xD

._.v

Oya, aku sudah Publish FF Oneshoot "First Love," itu penggalan dari Masalalu Kurotsuchi. xD

**Arisaaoi** 39, aku senang kau suka. Tapi kalau Pair Shika-Tema kan sudah banyak dan sangat sering... aku Suka Pair Unik, dan menurutku, Pair Shika-Kuro itu Unik hanya ada di Zokai.. :3

Oke, error nya sudah kubenarkan, sekarang Tiap chapternya sudah berurutan.. 39 ...

**Dikdik717** Umhh iya un, error akunya belum biasa di FFN xD

Tapi sekarang sudah kuperbaiki kok, Ini kelanjutannya.. semoga kau suka ... 39 ... :3

**Ri** Hoho bunyi bell yg lucu xD

Occe 39.. :3

**Ochi Nata_chan** Occe occe, palingan anak-anak Konoha muncul di Chapt depan xD

39...

**Ruki Scarffy** err- kayaknya gak akan naikin Rating dahh, aku bemum luas untuk membuat yg begituan .. xD

Occe. 39...


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**TITTLE: MENDOKUSAI NO AI**

**GENRE: ROMANCE , FRIENDSHIP , HUMOR(?) DLL**

**RATE: T**

**PAIR: SHIKAKURO **

**SLIGHT: SHIKATEMA , DEIKURO, SHIKAINO, GAAKURO, GAASAKU dll**

**DISCLAIMER: NERUTO BY M.K**

**M.N.A BY UKERU V. YOMIGAERU**

**-CHAPTER 4–**

**Warning: semua kekurangan pasti ada di epep ini, mengingat ini epep pertama saya di epepen. Mohon dimaklum, kripik dan koran akan saya terima dgn senang hati, kalau bisa kripiknya jangan pedes-pedes takut sakit perut.**

Sore itu cukup tenang, tak ada teriakan, tak ada jeritan heboh seperti di RSJ. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya, matahari masih terbenam di ujung barat menyisakan semburat kemerahan yang indah, memberikan hawa dingin yang cocok untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga.

Kini dirung makan keluarga Nara bertambah satu personil menjadi empat orang, ditambah seorang gadis yang baru datang bersama Shikamaru. Mereka duduk melingkar mengelilingi makanan yang sengaja disiapkan Yoshino, keadaan masaih hening dan terasa canggung sangat tampak saat penghuni baru itu hanya memainkan sumpitnya.

Kyuuukkk... Kryuuukk...

"Eh?" Kompak pandangan terarah pada asal suara, gadis itu menggaruk pelipisnya malu suara itu berasal dari demo perutnya yang bermain drumband, sedangkan yang lain... Shikaku berekspresi datar, Yoshino menggeleng sedangkan Shikamaru menguap.

"Hehehe," Kurotsuchi –gadis itu- tertawa kaku, "Eng- Gomen..."

"Kau lapar nak?" Tanya Yoshino bijak, gadis itu hanya mengangguk polos. Yoshino tersenyum simpul seraya menyodorkan semangkuk sup Miso.

"Ano, Gomen oba-san..." Gadis itu terlihat ragu. "Panggil aku Kaa-san atau Ibu seperti Shikamaru memanggilku," sergah Yoshino cepat.

"Baiklah Ibu," Ucap gadis itu riang, "Sudah lama aku tidak menyebut kata Ibu..." lanjutnya, Yoshino menepuk pelan pundak Kurotsuchi yang masih nyangir. Sedangkan Shikaku dan Shikamaru hanya menjadi penonton setia terkadang disertai menguap.

"Sekarang ayo makanlah..." sekali lagi Yoshino menyodorkan sup miso.

"Tapi bu,"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak suka sup,"

"Itu cukup baik untuk kesehatanmu, makanlah..."

"Tapi aku memang tidak suka bu..."

"Pantas saja tubuhmu kurus," celetuk Shikamaru menyakitkan(?), kurotsuchi mendelik kearah pria yang kini berstatus suaminya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kurus hee?" Gadis itu menunjuk hidung Shikamaru dengan sumpit, membuat yang ditunjuk menatap sang sumpit dengan saksama.

"Hn, mendokusaii,"

"Ekhem," Shikaku berdehem dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan raut wajah datar.

"err-"

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini! Jangan rusak makan malam! Kuro-chan kau bisa makan Cumi gorengnya, kau suka?" ucap Yoshino tegas, Kurotsuchi mengangguk cepat, "Itadakimasu!" Ucap Yoshino menghentikan perang yang akan terjadi, merekapun melahap makanan yang tersedia dengan diam, tak mau merusak Mood makan.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Shikamaru bergegas meninggalkan meja makan.

"Tunggu, Kuro-chan bisa sekamar denganmu nak," ucap Shikaku angkat bicara.

"Nani?"

"Ohokk.. apa?" Kurotsuchi tersedak seketika saat meneguk air putih yang tersedia, Shikamaru-Kurotsuchi saling pandang.

"Yang benar saja ayah..." ucap Shikamaru malas, Kurotsuchi mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jangan banyak melawan, apa kau mau tidur diluar dengan anak ayam?" Yoshino ikut-ikutan.

Mereka menggeleng bersamaan, "Yasudah sana tidur, besok sekolah kan?" Tanya Yoshino membuat mereka mengangguk.

"Tunggu apa lagi?!" Shikaku mendelik.

"I-iya Ayah..." Segera Shikamaru berlari meninggalkan ruang makan, Kurotsuchi masih bengong sampai Shikamaru kembali untuk menyeretnya.

"Heiii aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Protes Kurotsuchi saat di tangga masih saja diseret oleh Suaminya.

"Deuhh, merepotkan hoaammm..." Shikamaru segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kanan Istrinya, lalu mereka berjalan beriringan, "Memangnya tak ada kamar lain?" Gadis itu mendengus.

"Ada, hanya saja masih berupa ruangan tak terurus, kau mau tidur dengan tikus?"

"Mungkin lebihbaik daripada tidur denganmu,"

"Benar kau mau?"

"Tidak,"

"Ck."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pintu kayu, dengan sigap Shikamaru memutar knopnya untuk membuka dan merekapun masuk. Ruangan yang cukup rapih untuk kategori kamar pria, hanya ada satu kasur berukuran sedang, meja untuk lampu tidur dan sebuah lemari, dan ada juga sebuah kamar mandi diujung sana terlihat pintunya, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Hoamm aku lelahh," Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang dilapisi sprei hijau tua itu dan memejamkan matanya, diikuti Shikamaru yang membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahnya.

"Hehhh, untuk apa kau disini!" Kurotsuchi mendorong Shikamaru yang sudah mulai terlelap.

"Enak saja, ini kan Kasurku. Sudah setengah-setengah saja, atau Kalau mau kau saja tidur dilantai sana..." Gumam Shikamaru masih memejamkan mata kemudian memeluk guling kesayangannya lalu memunggungi gadis yang kini sedang mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tidak mau!"

"..."

"Baiklah..."

"..."

"Kemarikan gulingnya, aku tak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk guling!" Gadis itu merenggut(?) guling satu-satunya dari Shikamaru yang sudah melayang dialam mimpi dan kini terganggu.

"Ck," Shikamaru kembali merebut gulingnya, "Sudah, peluk aku saja..." Lanjutnya.

"Hieeee apa-apaan kau!"

BLETAK!

"Adaw!" Shikamaru mendelik, "Bisa diam tak?!"

"Tidak,"

"..."

"Mpfffff, le...uhukk.. lepaskan! Hoek," Gadis itu meronta setelah mendapat bekapan harum dari ketiak Shikamaru dengan elit.

"Jiahahaha," dengan OOC nya Shikamaru tertawa, baru kali ini ia bisa tertawa lepas, sedangkan Kurotsuchi kesal hingga menyumpalkan Handphone yang tergeletak manis di kasur ke mulut Shikamaru yang masih tertawa..

"uhuk..."

"Kau tahu, ketiakmu bau," Kurotsuchi kembali mengambil guling yang menjadi korban perebutan, tak lupa sebelah tangannya ia pakai mengibas-ngibas disepan hidung guna mendapat udara segar.

"Dan kau hampir membunuhku dengan HP malangku ini..." Protes Shikamaru.

"Bodo,"

"Gzzz, Kau-"

"EKHEM," Terdengar deheman dari luar yang membuat mereka diam seketika dan tertidur seperti dua anak kecil yang takut dimarahi ayahnya saat bertengkar malam hari.

##

"Sangat berbeda dengan saat resepsi, nyaris aku tak mengenalmu..."

"Tapi menurutku kau lebih manis saat seperti ini dibanding saat resepsi. terlihat polos," gumam Shikamaru yang terlah terjaga terlebihdahulu, ia menatapi gadis yang masih terlelap dihadapannya. "Aku tak menyangka akan punya istri sepertimu," jemarinya menyusur pipi gadis itu, melintasi luka lecet yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya. Ia menghela nafas berat masih menyisakan tekanan yang begitu mengganggu, sangat berat, semua terlalu cepat dan tidak diinginkan.

"Aww, sialan kau melambai!" Gadis itu bergumam menepis tangan Shikamaru masih dalam mode terlelap, Pria nanas itu terperanggah namun menyengir kemudian menyadari orang yang berstatuskan Istrinya itu tengah melindur. Gadis itu hendak meninjunya walau masih tidur, dengan mudah Shikamaru menangkisnya, gadis itu meringis dan membuka matanya, "Gyaaaaaa,"

GUBRAK!

Malangnya nasib Kurotsuchi, ia terjatuh dari kasur yang cukup tinggi itu setelah terbangun dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah manusia Nanas berwajah malas yang membuatnya terkejut dan terjatuh.

"Haha, ceroboh..." Ujar Shikamaru, bukannya menolong, ini malah mengatai. Dasar!

"Itteiii, sialan kau mengagetkanku tau..."Gadis itu meringis, ia mengusap bokongnya yang tadi mendarat terlibih dahulu ke lantai. "Kau tidak mengapa-apakanku kan semalam?" Tuding gadis itu horror membuat yang dituding malah menguap.

"Menurutmu? Tidak ada yang hilang dari tubuhmu," jawab Shikamaru malas, "Dan cepatlah mandi sekarang pertama kau sekolah di Konoha High Scool." Lanjutnya.

"Yayaya," gadis itu melenggang kekamar mandi dengan terpincang-pincang, insiden terjatuh dari kasur itu ternyata cukup menyakitkan. Shikamaru kembali menarik selimut yang sempat menjadi perebutan selain guling tadi malam.

Seperti biasa, Kurotsuchi hanya melakukan ritual mandi kilat yang tidak membutuhkan waktu hingga lima menit, ia sudah kembali dengan sehelai handuk yang membelit tubuhnya dan rambutnya terlihat basah bekas Shampoo. Ia segera mengenakan pakaian khas Iwa High School, sebuah PDL, bukan Rok. Dengan was-was ia melirik Shikamaru yang masih terlelap membelakanginya dibalik selimut. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah pakaiannya lengkap.

"Bangun, pemalas!" gadis itu melempari suaminya dengan bantal. "Engh mendokusai..." hanya jawaban itu yang terdengar.

Gadis itu menuruni tangga setelah keluar dari kamar, dengat terpincang-pincang ia menghampiri mertuanya di ruang makan, Yoshino memperhatikannya setelah membereskan meja makan, Shikaku masih asik dengan surat kabar kiriman dari Anbu Konoha pagi ini.

"Eng- ada apa ibu?" gadis itu merasa diperhatikan,

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Ibu mertua itu malah balik bertanya.

"Rasa apa?" gadis itu kebingungan.

"Itu loh, kau sampai pincang-pincang begitu?" Yoshino tersenyum aneh,

"Ohh, ini.. rasanya sakit bu," Jawabnya lalu duduk dikursi sedikit mengingat insiden terjatuh dari kasur saat bangun tidur tadi.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" lagi-lagi Yoshino tersenyum aneh, "Haaa?" gadis itu makin bingung dengan sang mertua. Shikaku mendehem ditengah acara membaca koran nya, hingga Shikamaru menghampiri mereka.

"Ternyata kau tak sabaran nak," Celetuk Shikaku pada anaknya yang kini mengerenyitkan keningnya, bingung.

"kau tak boleh kasar-kasar nak sebagai pemula," Timpal Yoshino masih bertahan dengan senyuman anehnya.

"He? Apa maksudnya bu?" Shikamaru duduk disebelah Kurotsuchi yang masih cengo, Shikaku menyeringai dari balik korannya.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita makan," Yoshino berekspresi normal kembali.

"Itadakimasu!"

Merekapun melahap sarapan pagi berupa roti bakar dan segelas susu dengan tenang, tak ada yang aneh. Mereka menikmatinya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga*halah

"Oh iya, siang ini kami akan berangkat menuju Ame untuk mengurus perusahaan Nara yang masih terus berkembang pesat bahkan sampai ke Oto. Kami harap kalian bisa saling menjaga." Ucap Yoshino setelah menghabiskan rotinya. Kurotsuchi hanya mengangguk-angguk ditengah kegiatan mengunyahnya, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya dengan menguap.

"Dan jika ingin melakukannya, jangan lupa pakai pengaman. Kalian belum lulus." Ucap Shikaku membuat Shikamaru tersedak susu yang baru ia teguk, sedangkan Kurotsuchi hanya cengo tak mengerti, ia masih asik mengunyah roti, Yoshino terkikik geli lalu menepuk Putra kesayangannya yang masih tersedak.

"Ayah, ck... Mendokusai," gumam Shikamaru melirik Kurotsuchi,

"Apa?" Gadis itu meneguk habis susu digelas hingga tandas dan tak lupa menjilat bibir atasnya yang masih ada sisa cairan manis itu.

"Lho, kau tidak memakai rok, kuro-chan?" Tanya Yoshino.

"Tidak bu, aku tak pernah pakai rok, kecuali waktu kecil." Gadis itu mengingat, "Lagipula saat di Iwa High School aku memakai celana, disana kan STM." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi Konoha h.s kan SMA elite nak, kau harus pakai rok layaknya perempuan."

"Err- aku tidak punya."

"heeeuuuh, pakai punya Shikatori. Kebetulan Shikamaru punya sepupu perempuan yang dulu tinggal disini dan sekolah di Konoha h.s sebelum dia meninggal,"

"He? Meninggal?"

"Ya, sebentar akan kuambilakan." Yoshino mengambil sebuah rok kotak-kotak abu-abu hitam, Rok Khas Konoha h.s beserta baju atasan kemeja putih dan rompi abu-abu di lemari dan memberikannya pada Kurotsuchi, "Pakailah."

"Heee? Aku tidak bisa bu..."

"Coba dulu," Shikamaru menyeret gadis itu ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya berganti, "Jangan pernah bilang tidak bisa kalau belum dicoba!"

"Iya cerewet!" ucap gadis itu membuat Shikamaru diam seketika, ia baru sadar ia menjadi secerewet ibu-ibu.

Kurotsuchi pun keluar mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan tadi, "Ck apa ini tidak terlihat aneh?" Kurotsuchi memutar tubuhnya berulang kali, ini sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Tentu saja tidak, memang seharusnya begitu kan."

"Baiklah."

"Nah, begitu lebih manis." Ucap Yoshino, Kurotsuchi hanya mengedikkan bahunya merasa dibohongi.

"Hoamm, kami berangkat dulu bu," Pamit Shikamaru.

"Oke, hati-hati nak."

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menyeret Kurotsuchi yang sudah jelas meronta sejak tadi, merekapun Tancap Gas menuju sekolah dengan Mobil Sport Hitam kesayangan Shikamaru.

"Kau bawa apa Shika? Kenapa sepertinya tas mu berat sekali..." tanya gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk tas yang dimaksud.

"Buku lah," Jawab Shikamaru singkat masih berkonsentrasi menyetir, "Aku heran, apa kau membawa buku? Kenapa tak membawa tas?" tanya-nya.

"Buku untuk apa?" jawab gadis itu polos.

Bletak!

"Itteiii, kau seperti kakekku ya?! HOBBYNYA MENJITAKKU." Gadis itu meringis mendapat jitakan yang lumayan dari suaminya.

"Mendokusai... Heii kenapa dilepas?!" Shikamaru menoleh seketika melihat gadis itu melepas cincinnya, cincin yang sama dengan yang dipakai dirinya.

"Bahaya jika teman-temanmu menyadari kita memiliki cincin yang sama." Ucap Kurotsuchi serius, kemudian ia menyatukan cincinnya dengan kalung yang ia pakai, kalung perak berliontin Gitar.

"Benar,"

Shikamaru memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus anak sekolah KHS, merekapun turun, Kurotsuchi memperhatikan sekolah barunya ini, sekolah yang besar, sekolah yang dibilang elit dan favorit, ia sekilas berfikir, apa ia layak sekolah disini?

"Sudah, cepat ke ruang Tsunade-sama." Ucap Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Kurotsuchi, gadis itu pun berjalan lurus.

Selangkah,

Dua langkah,

Tiga langkah,

Empat langkah,

Lima langk-

"Heii dimana Ruangannya?" Gadis itu cepat berbalik, ia tak mau mengambil resiko tersesat disekolah yang sangat luas ini.

"Ruangan ujung, lantai empat." Jawab Shikamaru setelah sweatdrop nya reda, "Ok," Gadis itu segera melesat. Shikamaru menghela nafas, bagaimana jika semua temannya tahu tentang pernikahan itu, ia segera menggeleng, lupakan! Lupakan! Lupakan! Ia pun segera berjalan seperti biasanya menuju kelas dengan kedua tangan didalam saku.

"Heii Shikamaru!" Teriak seorang siswa KHS berambut pirang jabrik menghampiri Shikamaru yang baru saja hendak duduk di kursi kesayangannya, didekat jendela.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak dobe?" Seseorang berambut pantat ayam diujung sana ikut merasa terganggu oleh teriakan cempreng yang cukup memekakan telinga orang sekelas.

"Bukan urusanmu teme," balasnya memeletkan lidahnya dan dibalas kata "hn".

"Shika, kau tahu tidak... katanya kelas kita kedatangan siswi baru." Ucap si pirang jabrik antusias, Shikamaru menatap si jabrik dengan malas, "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku Naruto?" Tanya-nya malas, sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Siapa tahu kau mau tahu," Ucap si jabrik yang dipanggil Naruto itu mendengus,

"Hn, dasar dobe." Celetuk si pantat ayam dibelakang sana mencibir, "Awas saja kau sasuke teme, aku tak akan menolongmu jika digerumut semut lagi." Ucap Naruto ngambek pada teman sebangkunya yang cukup populer ini, hari ini waktu masih pagi, jadi belum banyak orang yang datang, masih tenag dan nyaman, sebelum...

"KYAAA Ohayouuu... SASUKE-KUN." Jerit seorang nenek lampir berkacamata bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke-sipantat ayam- yang cukup shock dengan kedatangan fans Girlnya dari kelas sebelah ini, disusul dengan...

"SASUKE, SIANG INI JALAN DENGAN KU YAAAA?"

"ISTIRAHAT KE PERPUS DENGANKU YANG TAMPAN,"

"OH TIDAK, ISTIRAHAT KAU HARUS MAKAN DENGANKU, AKU MEMBAWA BENTO..."

Dan teriakan lain dari segerombol gadis centil yang matanya sudah membentuk lope-lope dan menghambur mengerubungi Sasuke.

"Do-dobe tolong aku," Sasuke memelas, sedangkan yang dipanggil memalingkan wajahnya, "Makan tuh digerumut semut..." Ucapnya cuek. Shikamaru hanya menguap, maklum dengan kelakuan mereka yang sudah menjadi rutinitas yang tak bisa disebut aneh,

"Ohayou..." Seorang gadis pirang ponytail masuk kekelas dengan gadis lain yang memiliki aris mata unik tanpa pupil dan Seorang gadis berambut seperti gulali.

"Ohayou Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan." Sambut Naruto, gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan dan duduk disamping Shikamaru yang tengah menatap awan, memang disitu ia duduk.

"Na..Naruto-kun," Gadis yang dipanggilm Hinata itu memainkan jarinya gugup, seperti sudah kebiasaanya.

"Heii Naruto apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura melirik kerumunan gadis centil diujung sana.

"Ahahaha... kau seperti tidak tahu saja Sakura-chan?" Tawa Naruto menyeret Sakura ikut tertawa juga.

**Ring.. Ding.. Dong... **Terdengar bell berbunyi cukup membuat Sasuke bisa bernafas lega karena fans girl fanatic nya kembali kealam asalnya, tapi tetap saja kelas itu terasa gaduh, ada yang mengobrol tak jelas, menggosip, ada juga yang tengah asik bermimpi, mengingat sekarang adalah pelajaran fisika yang digurui oleh Master tukang telat yang selalu beralasan tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan, Kakashi-sensei. Namun kejadiannya tak lama setelah orang yang selalu telat itu diberi keajaiban untuk tidak tersesat dan masuk kelas, "Ohayou anak-anakku..." ucapnya sengan senyuman yang tak terlihat, dibalik masker. Sontak semua siswa dan siswi XII IPA1 menoleh dan sedikit Shock dengan senseinya yang tumbenan muncul pagi sekali, merekapun cepat duduk dibangku masing-masing dengan raut kecewa.

"Ohayou moo Sensei," Jawab mereka kompak dengan lemas, kecuali seorang siswa bermata bulat, berambut bob yang duduk paling depan, "Semangat masa muda, sensei!" tambahnya dengan cengiran kinclong.

"Ok, kali ini saya membawa kejutan, silahkan Kuro-chan..." Ujar Kakashi-sensei, setelahnya muncul gadis bersurai hitam pendek yang ragu memasuki kelas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Nah, dia Siswi baru dikelas ini, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Kuro-chan."

"Err- Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei..."

"Ohayougozaimasu, hajimemashite, watashi wa Kurotsuchi desu, Doozooyoroshiku, onegaishimasu..." Ucapnya secepat kilat, matanya menyipit kearah ujung dekat jendela.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei, Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ada yanhg ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei pada siswa siswi lain.

"Asal sekolah?!" celetuk siswa bertato segitiga terbalik di belakang Lee mengangkat tangannya, Kiba.

"Iwagakure H,s" Jawab Kurotsuchi, disambut bentuk bulat dari bibir kiba.

"Ada lagi?"

"Status?" Celetuk Naruto tak penting namun cukup menyinggung.

"Apa ini harus dijawab?" Gumam Kurotsuchi, Kakashi-sensei mengangguk.

"Ok, statusku tidak sendiri.." Jawab kurotsuchi.

"Wah sudah punya pacar ternyata..." gumam siswa berkacamata hitam disamping kiba, Shino.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk dibangku kosong Kuro-chan." Ucap Kakashi, Kurotsuchi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang, samping Chouji yang masih asik menyantap kripik kentangnya.

"Haii Kuro-chan, Watashi wa Chouji akimichi desu, doozooyoroshiku," Ucap siswa tambun itu ramah,

"Oh, iya.." Gadis itu menoleh sebentar dan kembali menatap Pria nanas dan gadis pirang ponytail didekat jendela sana.

"Kau mau Kripik?" Tanya Chouji lagi, "Oh, tidak. Teromakasih Cho," jawab Kurotsuchi tak memalingkan pandangannya dari Gadis Ponytail yang sedang menyangga dagunya dengan tangan dan tersenyum manis menatapi si Nanas yang tengah tertidur.

"'Oh, dia itu Ino, Ino Yamanaka... yang satunya Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara, sahabat-sanahabatku," Ucap Chouji, Kurotsuchi menoleh. "Oh, Ino ya? Hmm," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Yang didepan sana Lee dan Sai, yang disana Neji dan Tenten, yang itu Kiba dan Shino, yang itu Sakura dan Hinata, diujung sana Sasuke dan yang satunya Naruto bla...blaa...bla..." Chouji memperkenalkan satu-persatu temannya, Kurotsuchi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, buka LKS Fisika, halaman 87," Perintah Kakashi memulai pelajaran yang sangat terasa lama bagi Kurotsuchi dan sebagian siswa lainnya.

**TBC**

**AzuraCantlye **Jiahaha Kurotsuchi itu Konouichi Iwagakure, cucu sekaligus pengawal Sandaime Tsuchikage a.k.a Oonoki, bukan Sasuke mode OOC hadeuuhhh xD

Arigatou uda baca :3


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**TITTLE: MENDOKUSAI NO AI**

**GENRE: ROMANCE , FRIENDSHIP , HUMOR(?) DLL**

**RATE: T**

**PAIR: SHIKAKURO **

**SLIGHT: SHIKATEMA , DEIKURO, SHIKAINO, GAAKURO, GAASAKU dll**

**DISCLAIMER: NERUTO BY M.K**

**M.N.A BY UKERU V. YOMIGAERU**

**-CHAPTER 5–**

**Warning: semua kekurangan pasti ada di epep ini, mengingat ini epep pertama saya di epepen. Mohon dimaklum, kripik dan koran akan saya terima dgn senang hati, kalau bisa kripiknya jangan pedes-pedes takut sakit perut.**

Bell istirahat akhirnya berkumandang indah di telinga siswa dan siswi Konoha Highschool, setelah empat jam pelajaran mereka lewati hingga mual, akhirnya inilah waktunya untuk istirahat. Ditambah lagi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan membuat anak-anak itu berhamburan ke kantin sekolah, namun ada juga yang berlari ke toilet, ke taman, keatap, bahkan kebukit belakang sekolah.

"Sudah bell... ah iya Kurotsuchi, kau mau kekantin bersama?" Tanya Laki-laki tambun itu pada gadis yang sebangku dengannya.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja Cho." Sahut gadis bernama Kurotsuchi itu masih memainkan pulpen di tangannya dengan lincah, yang dipanggil 'Cho' hanya mengangguk sambil merobek bungkus kripik kentangnya.

"Ayo Chouji..." Ucap gadis pirang disana setengah berteriak, Chouji dan Kurotsuchi menoleh.

"Aku duluan Kurotsuchi," Ucap Chouji sambil berlari kecil kearah perempuan tadi, Kurotsuchi hanya membalasnya sdengan anggukan santai, ia menatapi Gadis pirang tadi yang tengah setengah menyeret pria nanas yang dikenalnya, Shikamaru.

"Tunggu Ino." Ujar Chouji.

"Heii Kurotsuchi..." yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kearah asal suara, disamping kirinya sudah ada beberapa siswa-siswi XII IPA1, beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Kau tidak kekantin?" Tanya Seorang siswa dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ah Kiba, basa basi sekali kau hahaha... tumben." Celetuk Gadis bersurai pink itu membuat Kurotsuchi bungkam kembali yang semula ingin menjawab 'tidak', Kiba hanya mendengus "Sekali-kali dong Sakura." celetuknya.

"Ano Kurotsuchi, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Ramen, makanan para dewa-dewi yang rasanya agung dan suci, dan sepertinya tidak ada di Iwa." Celetuk Seorang siswa prang jabrik dengan tiga goresan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya, panggil saja Naruto. ia menarik tangan Kurotsuchi sehingga gadis itu berdiri dengan tampang bingung dan sedikit marah,

"Naruto, kau berlebihan." Celetuk Siswa berkaca mata yang tengah asik menatap lebah yang hinggap ditangannya, Shino.

"Ramen? Yang benar saja." Kurotsuchi mengingat-ingat nama makanan mewah macam apa itu, Naruto mengangguk mantap lantas menarik gadis itu keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Shino.

"Na...naruto-kun." Gumam Gadis cantik bermata unik itu terbata dengan wajah yang semu memerah menatap Naruto, namanya Hinata.

"Hn Dobe," Gumam siswa berwajah datar dengan rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam itu ikut melenggang pergi dengan cool nya, sbelum-

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN KEKANTIN DENGANKU YAAA..."

"SASU-KUN."

"SUKE-KUN, TEMANI AKU."

"SASKAY-KUN, AKU MEMBAWAKANMU BENTO, KITA MAKAN DITAMAN YAAAHHH."

"TUNGGU AKUUUH SASKAY-KUN."

Dan masih banyak lagi jeritan histeris nan ALAY yang memekakan telinga setiap orang, yang merasa dipanggil langsung saja lari terbirit-birit seperti bencong dikejar kamtip, kemanapun ia akan lari, asal terhindar dari mahluk-mahluk mengerikan berlogo 'SASUKE LOVERS' itu.

"SASKAY-KUN TUNGGU AKUUUUHHH..."

"DOBEEEE TOLONG AKU."

"Jiahahaha." Tawa mereka melihat kemalangan nasib Sasuke yang setiap harinya begitu, seperti tanpa ketenangan dalam hidupnya,

"Kurasa jika aku jadi Sasuke, aku mau bunuh diri saja di sumur belakang sekolah," Celetuk Shino kalem, namun membuat tawa mereka kian menjadi sebelum akhirnya mereka menuju kantin.

"Bisakah tak perlu menarik-narik?!" Ucap Kurotsuchi seraya membanting tangan Naruto untuk melepaskannya.

"Pssttt, duduk!" Balas Naruto enteng, Gadis itu menurut sambil mendengus. "Ayame nee-san. Ramen spesial dua porsi," Celetuk Naruto setelah duduk di salah satu kursi kantin dengan Kurotsuchi disebrang mejanya. "Kau akan ketagihan," Ucap Naruto menepak tangan Kurotsuchi yang ada diatas meja, tak lupa cengiran Khas Naruto yang begitu lebar dan menyilaukan, gadis itu hanya sweatdrop sambil membatin "_Memangnya makanan itu dancampur heroin atau semacamnya?"_

Yang dipanggil Ayame tersenyum melihat bocah salah satu penggemar berat Ramen buatannya duduk dengan seseorang, "Aa baiklah Naruto. Tunggu sebentar, apa kau ingin memesan ramen khusus couple?"

"Ah boleh juga nee-san, apa itu ramen jenis baru?"

"Ya ramen baru untuk pasangan baru."

"Apa?" kurotsuchi menyela, ia mendelik kearah Naruto y ang terlihat nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Pssttt. Tak apa, kau diam saja." Bisik Naruto, Kurotsuchi mengerenyitkan dahinya mewakili kata "Apa?" yang ingin ia katakan. "Untuk pasangan baru, diskon 30% ya Nee-san." Ujar Naruto lagi membuat gadis itu sweatdrop parah, ternyata Naruto hanya ingin diskon saja.

"Tidak masalah, ini dia pesanan kalian. Semoga langgeng." Ujar Ayame meletakan dua mangkuk ramen berbentuk love pink jika kedua mangkuk itu dirapatkan dengan tepat, ditambah taping ramen serba love-love yang err...

"Woaaah Terimakasih Nee-san. Kurotsuchi, Itadakimasu!" ujar Naruto langsung memainkan sumpitnya dengan lincah memasukan ramen special itu kedalam mulutnya, Kurotsuchi cengo dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian pesankan kami Naruto?" ujar Sakura yang baru bergabung dimeja itu dengan yang lainnya.

"Pesan saja sendiri," Naruto acuh tak acuh, ia masih asyik dengan ramennya hingga setengah wajahnya tenggelam di mangkuk saat menyeruput kuah ramen. "Aku mau satu porsi lagi, Cepat Ayame nee-san." Lanjutnya.

"Na..naruto-kun sangat lapar ya?" siapa yang bicara? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata? Gadis pemalu itu juga ikut duduk diantara mereka, ia memainkan jarinya dengan wajah yang merah merona. Sangat lucu, namun itu hanya disambut cengiran lima jari Naruto yang membuatnya seakan mau pingsan.

"Heuh dasar sibodoh." Umpat Kiba, "Ayame nee-san kami pesan ramen biasa masing-masing seporsi dan minumannya seperti biasa." Lanjutnya.

"Iya-iya sebentar ya." Begitulah sibuknya Ayame, perempuan yang menjaga stand ramen di kantin sekolah itu, iya hanya sendirian karena ayahnya juga membuka kedai ramen di pinggiran kota sana.

Melangkah menghampiri, lantas memegang dagu Kurotsuchi. Pria berwajah babyface dengan rambut merah itu menarik dagu Kurotsuchi untuk memperlihatkan wajah sigadis pada seseorang disampingnya, "Siswi Baru." Ucapnya, dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas oleh orang dengan guratan tanda lahir di kedua sisi hidungnya, nyaris mirip keriputan yang berdiri disamping si babyface, "Hn,"

Merasa dilecehkan, gadis itu berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua orang yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya "Heii!" geramnya melepaskan tangan yang mencengkram dagunya dengan paksa, "Apa maumu?!" Tanyanya mencengkram kerah tinggi si babyface, hanya dibalas dengan seringaian singkat yang kemudian berubah menjadi wajah yang Innocent membuat gadis itu makin kesal dan meninjunya tanpa aba-aba, membuat si babyface terjungkal sambil memegangi ujung bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Serem." Celetuk Kiba, entah kenapa yang lain malah memilih untuk diam bin bengong sadar siapa yang ada dihadapan gadis itu. Semua mata tertuju pada keributan yang tercipta, hanya saja tak ada yang mencoba melerai.

Diujung sana seorang laki-laki menatap keributan dengan intens, tepatnya menatap Kurotsuchi yang tengah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Dia." Gumamnya beranjak dari duduknya,

"Tunggu Shika," Cegah gadis pirang ponytail disampingnya, "Lihat saja dulu, lagipula apa pedulimu? Bukankah itu merepotkan?" lanjutnya.

Menoleh, laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Shika' itu menghela nafas, "Ya, merepotkan." Dan iapun duduk kembali.

Dan banyak lagi yang berbisik-bisik tentang keributan kecil itu.

Pria dengan guratan yang mirip keriput antara hidung dan pipi itu berjalan mendahului rekannya, meninggalkan keributan, "Apa kau lupa tujuanmu datang kesini?" ucapnya datar, diikuti si babyface yang mengekor dibelakang,

"Kau," tunjuk pria babyface itu pada Kurotsuchi, "Menarik." Gumamnya maringis saat menghapus noda darah di sisi bibirnya, dibalas tendangan dari Gadis itu yang jelas tidak mengenai siapapun.

Risih dengan tatapan-tatapan orang seisi kantin, Kurotsuchi mendecak, "Apa?" Katanya, sontak seua mata yang menatapnya beralih pada objek lain yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya aman. Keadaan kantinpun kembali tenang setelah Kurotsuchi duduk. Suasana yang tegang pun kembali normal.

"Siapa mereka tadi?" Kurotsuchi mengatur nafasnya guna mengendalikan emosi yang sedikit-demi sedikit memudar.

"Err. Mereka itu mahasiswa dari Universitas Konoha, kampus dekat sekolah kita." Sakura yang menjawab, "Yang berambut merah Namanya Sasori, anak jurusan seni semester 5, dan yang berkeriput itu namanya Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke... jurusan sastra semester 5." Lanjutnya.

"Hafal sekali." Celetuk Naruto,

"Yeee aku kan selalu Update!" Sakura memeletkan lidahnya, "Tapi hati-hati berurusan dengan mereka."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Kurotsuchi bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Mereka berandal dan termasuk orang-orang yang nekat, dan kudengar diluar sana mereka punya sebuah gank, Oh iya... Itachi atau kakak Sasuke pasti kalian tahu lah, orangtuanya cukup berkuasa untuk sekolah ini." itu Tenten yang menjawab, "Ah sudahlah, lupakan hal yang mengganggu makan kita." Lanjutnya.

"Eh Naruto, ada apa dengan ramenmu dan Kurotsuchi?" Tanya Sakura memandangi kedua mangkuk itu sambil terkikik.

"Cari diskon." Jawab Naruto sambil menyengir girang, Tenten mengangguk-angguk tanda memahami kondisi dompet kodok naruto. "Eh Kurotsuchi, kenapa ramennya tak dimakan?" Tanya-nya melihat Kurotsuchi hanya memainkan sumpitnya, nampaknya gadis itu lebih tertarik memperhatikan Suaminya a.k.a Shikamaru yang sedang dipaksa makan oleh seorang teman perempuannya yang berambut pirang dibanding melahap ramen pink itu.

"Jika kau masih lapar, makan saja. Aku masih kenyang." Ujar kurotsuchi menyodorkan semangkuk ramennya yang masih utuh.

"Tapi,"

"Aku yang bayar."

"Nah begitu dong," Naruto menyengir sambil melahap ramen milik Kurotsuchi, gadis itu benar-benar dibuat banyak bersweatdrop ria hari ini.

"**Ino aku tidak lapar!"**

"**Tidak. Kau harus coba masakanku! Hargai dong, aku capek-capek membuatnya, eh begini balasanmu, menyebalkan! Apa ba-san tidak mengajarkanmu tentang menghargai orang hah? Kala begitu biar aku yang mengajarkannya. Agar kau bi-"**

"**STOP! Iya iya baiklah Ino aku akan memakannya untuk menghargaimu."**

"**Nah begitu dong. Enak kan?"**

"**Eng ya, tidak buruk."**

"**Apa susahnya sih bilang enak?!"**

"**Aww.. Iya Ino enak. Tapi berhenti mencubit perutku."**

"**Hahaha, habiskan ya."**

"**Hoammm..."**

"Kau melihat apa Kurotsuchi?" Tanya Sakura disela-sela makannya, Kurotsuchi menoleh dan menggeleng, "Tidak melihat apa-apa," katanya sambil meneguk Es jeruk madu milik Shino. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk, lantas melanjutkan kembali acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Kurotsuchi, itu minumanku."Celetuk Shino, Kurotsuchi henya menyengir sambil berbisik "Hehe... Pesan lagi saja ya." Katanya membuat Shino sweatdrop dan menyambar es teh manis milik Kiba.

"Hati-hati dengan tanganmu, itu minumanku Maniac serangga!"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghabiskan jus jeruk madu Shino. Hingga akhirnya bell kembali berdering untuk menggiring siswa-siswi Konoha Highschool kembali dengan kegiatan belajarnya.

**Ring... ding.. dong.. **Bunyi bell pertanda pulang disambut helaan napas lega semua siswa dan siswi Konoha H.s dan kemudian bersorak lalu berhamburan keluar dari kelas yang bagi mereka bagaikan penjara. #halah

"Heii Shika, waktunya pulang..."

"Hnghh..."

"Heii Kurotsuchi, namamu Kurotsuchi kan?"

"Ya."

Masih terdengar suara-suara dikelas XII IPA1, tandanya kelas itu belum sepenuhnya kosong, masih terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut nanas yang tertidur lelap dengan tumpuan kedua tangan terlipat diatas meja sebagai bantal, seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail yang sudah bergegas hendak keluar kelas, dan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang juga masih duduk dibangkunya sambil mengunya permen karet dengan santai.

"Umm aku Ino." Ucap Gadis pirang ponytail itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Umm ya aku tahu." Sahut gadis yang satunya masih santai dengan permen karetnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ya ditempatnya, tak ku bawa."

"Emm yaampun, maksudku tempat itu dimana?"

"Dikolong langit, sudah.. kau mau pulang kan? Pulang saja. Biar aku yang bangunkan orang itu."Ucap Kurotsuchi menunjuk si rambut nanas dengan lirikan matanya.

"Huhh... Memeangnya kau belum mau pulang?"

"Aku menunggu jemputan." Dustanya,

"Yasudah... aku pulang dulu." Ujar Ino sebelum keluar dari kals.

"Hn." Sahut Kurotsuchi seraya melangkah menuju bangku Shikamaru. "Hallo tuan nanas!" Ucap Kurotsuchi tepat ditelinga laki-laki tadi dan hanya disambut erangan malas.

PLETUK! Tepat didepan wajah Shikamaru, gadis itu meniup permen karetnya kemudian memeletuskannya, membuat sang nanas terbangun juga.

"Euhh.." lenguh Shikamaru mengusap kedua matanya.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang, aku tidak akan pulang langsung kerumahmu."

"Hoammm... Mendokusai... kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk kakek."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Tidak usah, aku juga mau mengambil sisa barang-barangku di Iwa,"

"Aku juga bisa antar."

"Tidak usah, kubilang tidak usah!"

"Kenapa? Hoamm."

"Aku akan menebus motor DRAG ku, kau puas?" gadis itu segera melenggang keluar kelas, dan menghilang dari pandangan Shikamaru dibalik pintu kelas.

"He? Kenapa?" Gumam Shikamaru mengedikan bahu seraya memberereskan buku-bukunya, setelahnya ia turut meninggalkan kelasnya hingga kosong sambil menguap lebar.

Gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu segera mengendarai Motor DRAG nya menuju iwa setelah ia sidang dan juga membayar sejumlah uang pada polisi yang menahan motornya tempo hari, cukup kesal juga, tapi ia masih menginginkan motornya itu kembali. Kini ia melesat cepat menuju Rumahnya di Iwa.

"Tadaima," Ucapnya setelah membuka pintu rumah itu dengan sebuah kunci yang ia ambil dari saku seragamnya, kemudian ia melangkah masuk setelah melirik motornya yang terparkir di garasi. Lelah membuatnya mengantuk, Kurotsuchi-gadis itu- membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu tanpa melepas sepatu, ia memejamkan mata. Pikirannya melayang kemana saja, ia ingat-ingat lagi saat-saat dirumah itu, hingga...

"Handphone ku!" Pekiknya teringat sesuatu, aha iya benar ia nyaris melupakan benda persegi panjang itu, seingatnya... sebelum ia diculik, Handphonenya jatuh di bawah jendela kamar, ia cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar. Benar saja, Handphone itu masih tergeletak dibawah jendela dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, terpisah menjadi tiga bagian, Handphone utama, batrei dan tutup batreinya.

Kurotsuchi menghela nafas, lalu memasang kembali Handphone itu hingga benar, dan untung saja masih bisa dihidupkan, masalahnya jika Handphone itu sampai tak bisa hidup, Kurotsuchi akan kehilangan kado terakhir dari seseorang.

CRINK!

"Eh? Sms." Gumam Kurotsuchi menatap layar HP nya yang baru saja ia hidupkan.

DRINK!

CRINK!

CRINK!

Lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga 59 kali sms masuk hingga gadis itu sweatdrop melihat pengirim yang sama, "Yaampun, Panda," gumam Kurotsuchi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia membaca satu persatu pesan itu, ternyata sama, menanyakan keadaan dan terlihat memcemaskan dirinya, Kurotsuchi tersenyum kecil.

CLINK! Gadis itu kembali melirik layar Handphone nya setelah intro lagu band kesukaannya mengalun dengan sedikit getaran, tandanya ada yang menelfon.

"Gaara, telfon?" Gumam gadis itu terkikik, sebelum ia menekan tombol untuk menerima telfon, Handphone itu terlebihdulu mati Low dengan elitnya, gadis itu nyaris membanting Handphone malang itu karena kesal. Ia segera men-charge nya.

"Payah!" umpatnya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Kurotsuchi ogah-ogahan menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu diluar sana, menyebalkan sekali bukan? Ia baru saja beberapa menit berada dirumah itu, bahkan belum sempat beristirahat, tapi sudah diganggu seorang tamu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"IYA TUNGGU SEBENTAR! Tidak sabaran." Teriak Kurotsuchi seraya membukakan pintu, "Eeeh... Panda?!" pekik Kurotsuchi seletah mengetahui siapa tamu itu, sang tamu hanya mendengus.

"Kau kemana saja Kuro?" Tanya si tamu mendorong Kurotsuchi kedalam rumah, kedua bahu gadis itu diguncang sang tamu, "Tidak ada yang terjadi kan dari kemarinnya itu? Kau baik-baik saja?!" Lanjut Tamu itu memBOM Kurotsuchi dengan pertanyaan. Gadis itu cengok sesaat.

"Kauuu, kau benar Gaara kan?" Tanya Kurotsuchi menyentuh dahi sang tamu yang berkelakuan tidak seperti biasanya, sang tamu hanya mendengus dan berhenti mengguncang tubuh si pemilik rumah. "Kau ini kenapa Gaara? Datang-datang memBOM ku dengan Pertanyaan, apa kau berniat jadi wartawan?" Lanjut Kurotsuchi terkikik, sekali lagi Gaara sang tamu mendengus.

"Ahaha, ayo duduk, Nanti bertanya nya," ucap Kurotsuchi.

"A..."

"Ck, ayo! Apa mau berdiri disitu terus?"

Gaara pun duduk disofa itu bersama kurotsuchi. "mau minum?" Tanya Kurotsuchi, yang ditanya tak menjawab, "Baiklah, kalau kau mau minum, ambil sendiri lah di kulkas." Lanjut gadis itu seenaknya, "Itupun jika di kulkas ada sesuatu, haha." Tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Maaf ya beberapa hari kemarin aku tidakak pergi ke Suna untuk latihan."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!" Ucap Gaara setengah menyentak, Membuat Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"jehh Bawel! Kau kenapa sih? Kau lihat aku baik-baik saja kan?! Lagipula aku baru 3 hari tidak latihan."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Tapi waktu terakhir telfon pagi itu, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres."

"Tidak ada apa-pa Panda. aku... hanya kaget ada, err... ada tikus, lalu HP nya kulempar."

"Ck, ketahuan sekali bohongnya, kau tak pernah takut pada tikus." Tuding Gaara, Kurotsuchi hanya mendecak, "Terus kenapa nomormu baru aktif?" Tanya Gaara lagi semakin mengintrogasi.

"A... yaampun, itu HP ku baru di servic Panda, kenapa sih?"

"Lalu pas kucari kau di Iwa H.s, katanya kau sudah tidak sekolah disana. Jangan bilang kalau kau DO Kuro."

"Haha tentu saja tidak Panda! Yang benar saja?" Kekeh Kurotsuchi menepuk pundak Gaara agak keras, yang di tepuk hanya mendelik.

"Bisa saja kan? Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan panda!"

"Ohh yaampun Gaara." Gadis itu menekan-nekan pelipisnya pelan, "Aku pindah sekolah ke Konoha, kakek yang menyuruhku, kau tahu kan dia dirawat di Konoha sekarang." lanjutnya sudah bingung dengan rekannya mendadak aneh itu.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau Bolak-balik Iwa-Konoha untuk sekolah?"

"Tidak lah, aku tinggal di rumah Sua-"_miku 'Oops' _batin Kurotsuchi hampir keceplosan.

"Sua?"

"Sua... eng.. Sua, maksudku Suaudara jauhku disana, ya... Saudara jauhku di Konoha." Jawab Kurotsuchi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Ehh jangan menatapku begitu Panda!- emm maksudku Gaara." ucap Kurotsuchi seraya menggeplak wajah Gaara yang menatapnya dalam.

"Heii itu sakit!"

"Ahaha."

"Jangan tertawa." Kurotsuchi langsung menutup mulutnya. "Eh Kuro, siapa Nama saudaramu di Konoha itu?"

"Haha percuma, Kau tak kan kenal,"

"Heii aku juga pernah ke Konoha, jangan remehkan aku. Disana aku punya teman kecil, selain itu disana juga ada pacar Onee-san ku." Ujar Gaara.

"Begitu ya. Saudaraku orangnya tertutup, jadi tidak banyak dikenal bahkan oleh orang Konoha sendiri. Tapi tenang saja Pand-eng... Gaara, aku akan usahakan untuk tetap latihan ke Suna,"

"Oh baiklah. Lalu rumah ini?"

"Mungkin akan kubiarkan kosong saja untuk saat ini, tak kan kujual. Aku berniat kembali kesini setelah lulus."

"Begitu."

Pukul 20:23 di keddiaman Nara sudah cukup sepi, hanya terdengar dengkuran kecil dari mulut tuan muda sang pemilik rumah yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu masih dengan pakaian sekolah lengkap plus sepatu yang masih melekat di kedua kakinya. Nampaknya sepulang sekolah, ia langsung tertidur, tanpa mengganti pakaian, bahkan sekedar melepas sepatunya, hanya saja tasnya sudah tersimpan dimeja dengan manis.

Rasanya sudah lama dia memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa ia memang selalu mengantuk dalam keadaan apapun, dimanapun. Tak lama kemudian ia mengerang dan terbangun dari tidurnya akibat perutnya yang meronta minta diisi. "Apa aku belum makan?" Gumamnya entah Pada siapa.

"Aku lapar, eh sudah malam?"

"Kurotsuchi?"

"Dimana dia?"

"Apa dia belum pulang?"

"Hah?"

Shikamaru terus berbicara sendiri menyadari istrinya belum pulang juga, buktinya lampu diruangan itu masih mati, "Apa dia mencoba kabur?" gumamnya lagi sendirian, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat ramen instan dan mengisi perutnya yang terasa perih.

Cklek. "Tadaima."

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Okaeri, Baru pulang?" sahut sekaligus tenya Shikamaru datar setelah ia menelan ramen yang dikunyahnya, ia duduk bersila di sofa ruang tamu sambil memangku cup ramen instan ditangannya membelakangi Kurotsuchi yang baru saja masuk.

"Ya, aku capek mau istirahat." Jawab gadis itu melangkah setelah beberapa detik ia terhenti.

"Kau sudah makan?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuatnya berhenti lagi dan menjawab singkat, "Belum."

"Tidak mau makan denganku? Hanya ramen instan sih."

"Ah, tidak."

"Tidak lapar?"

"Eng- tidak."

_Kryukk..._

Shikamaru menyeringai. bukanah itu suara dari dalam perut Kurosuchi yang sudah demo minta makan? "Yang benar saja, yo makan."

"Euh... baiklah." Kurotsuchi menghmpri shikamaru, lalu merebut cup ramen ditangan sinanas itu dan melhap isinya.

"Aku mengajakmu makan, tapi bukan berarti kau harus memakan makananku!" Ucap Shikamaru merebut kembali hak miliknya, Kurotsuchi shock dengan lebaynya, "Buat sendiri sana! Masih ada satu cup ramen instan di laci." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh melihat ekspresi baru dari Kurptsuchi, pipinya dikembungkan, bibirnya mengerucut, matanya melirik cup ramen ditangan Shikamaru dan kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada, persis bocah lima tahun yang ngambek mainannya direbut orang. "Sudah sana!" Shikamaru melemparkan bantal kecil itu pada Kurotsuchi yang asik memngambek.

"Huuu sialan!" Gadis itu balas lempar bantalnya pada Shikamaru yang tertawa, lantas ia pergi kedapur mencari ramen di laci lalu menuangkan air panas dari termos kedalam cupnya, seperti petunjuk memasak ramen biasanya, kemudian ia kembali duduk disamping Shikamaru dan melahap ramen hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dingan khusyuk tanpa ingin diganggu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan sesaat tadi.

"Apfa?" Kurotsuchi balik tanya dengan ramen yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Lho?"

"Shiapfa?"

"Telan dulu makananmu, jangan pernah bicara saat mengunyah, kau bisa tersedak dan mati."

"Glek. Siapa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Kakekmu, kau bilang tadi mau kerumah sakit?"

"Eng... aku mengurungkan niatku, tadi itu sudah sore. Hehe" jawabnya cengengesan lalu melanjutkan acara makan ramennya. Shikamaru menguap, "Laghipfula jikha kau tak ikhut, kakekq pasthi akhan menganyangkamu suami yang tidak bertanggung jhawab.( Lagipula jika kau tak ikut, kakek pasti akan menyangkamu suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab.)" Lanjutnya sambhil mengunyah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bicara saat mengunyah!"

"Haha."

"Ck," decak shikamaru lantas meletakan cup ramen yang sudah kosong, " tentang dikantin itu apa?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ramen instan, ia bertanya kembali seakan tak terjadi apa-apa saat istirahat dikantin."Yang mana?"

"Aku melihatnya, kau berkelahi dengan dua mahasiswa Konoha."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau menggali liang kuburmu sendiri."

"Apa maksudnya? Heh... lagipula mereka yang cari gara-gara, bukan salahku. Apa kau takut heh? Tenang saja aku tak akan membawa-bawa namamu jika ada masalah."

"Hahh bukan begitu, ck. terserah... dasar wanita. Merepotkan saja. Hoaaammm."

"Ibumu juga perempuan kan?"

"Tentu saja, jika ibuku laki-laki tidak mungkin aku akan ada disini secara ilmiah."

TBC.

Hiahhh gomenasai minna-san, update lama.. baru bisa isi modem... *curcol

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca, xD

Yoshh, RnR yow!


End file.
